


The Desert's Rose

by TGP



Series: Rubies [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Continuation, Expanded History, Expanded Map, Lets go on an adventure, M/M, Majora's Mask, Original Character(s), Sheik is his own person, Sheikah history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik goes to help his people, who are on the brink of dying out, and must embark on a journey to find the Sacred Stones and return them to the five Shrines if the remaining Sheikah are to survive.</p><p>Sequel to A Ruby Surrounded by Sapphires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written in starts and stops over the last six years, so if you notice a sudden change in the writing style, this is why.

The desert air kicked up sand that bit into his skin. It filtered into his clothes and rubbed against him uncomfortably. The tiny particles infiltrated every nook and cranny they could find. Only the cloth about his face saved him from breathing the annoying sand. His sun colored hair fluttered about his head, poking out from the wrapped cloth around his head, as crimson eyes took in the overwhelming planes of tan. The companion beside him grunted out with annoyance, wrapped also with cloth to shield from the punishing desert wind.

These were no ordinary wanderers. One had traveled over the lands many times and had done amazing things. He was well known and revered. Now, he was on a journey that could very well break him. He went with the clothes on his back, a few provisions, and the friend at his side.

"Hush," he murmured quietly as said friend gave an agitated mutter. "It's not far now. Think of what's behind us."

He looked less than convinced. Together, they continued on through the hot sands into the night where terrors plagued. The desert enjoyed playing with the minds of the weak, warping them to its own amusement. Phantoms and horrors beset all dwellers of the sands until they died or lost their sanity.

They traveled to a range of smoothed hills, the wind having made designs all over the sand with rocks scattered about with no semblance of organization. It was like the landscape of some alien place, though it was well earthbound. The trek, which had already taken them at least two weeks, lasted half that through the hills and dunes.

It was with relief that the destination was finally sighted. The traveler would have smiled, if there was anything really to smile at. Within one of the largest valleys in the hills, straggled tan dwellings specked the entire place, some bunched up into uneven clusters and others apart from the rest. None of them were far away from one another and the entire area was filled to the brim. They could see signs of building in the outskirts, but the rising land all about the settlement prevented any from building farther out.

As soon as they arrived, eyes followed their movements. Poor, skinny children darted out of the streets and watched from the shadows. Untrusting women carefully counted every piece of clothing in their washing, no matter how far the two passed. Gaunt, furry faced men's hands twitched at their weapon holsters, or anything that could become a weapon if they didn't have one of their own.

The houses became more solid and the people less outwardly cautious as they progressed towards the middle. Still, they eyes followed them steadily.

"This is what I was expecting, isn't it?" the traveler asked his companion quietly. The other made no move to respond. Sighing softly, he continued. "The poverty and unrest is great here… What did I think I could do?"

A warm face butted against his own. He stroked it a few times. There would be time for idle wonderings later. He couldn't afford to lose confidence when he couldn't safely go back even if he wanted to.

When they reached the town square, they paused to watch the normal goings on of the Market. People yelled, talked, laughed, and bartered with great volume, items both rare and usual changing hands too fast for any to keep up with. Brightly colored cloths shielded shop owners from the fierce heat as covered wagons littered the huge stone square. Few stopped to inquire about the strange man that stood at its edge; they had much more important things to do.

The traveler found a shaded inn and rented a room for the night. A young boy sprinted out to take his companion's bridal, but he stopped him and took the horse back himself. After giving his good byes to Evalus and telling him to behave, he returned to the inside. The inn doubled as a tavern and was surprisingly cool for such a place. He sat down at the bar and gave the barmaid a quiet order, flushing slightly at her flirtatious smile.

"You must have traveled a long while to get here," she said as she sat his drink down and leaned forward over her folded arms. He bosom showed quiet well, nearly falling out of the low necked shirt she wore. He looked up at her face to keep from embarrassing himself.

"I did," he said as he reached up and pulled his mask away to drink. She whistled a little and grinned wider as pink speckled his fine cheeks.

"My, you're a handsome one," she purred, leaning even further. "What's your name, hm?"

"Would you stop whoring yourself already?"

He glanced towards the voice with surprise. There, beside the bar with a dark scowl on her face, was a little, dirty skinned girl. Her thin arms were crossed over her chest and legs set apart as if she had the authority to do anything. Her black hair was cropped at the shoulders and fell over one dark red eye. The pale, frayed, torn clothing suggested poverty, but from what he'd seen of the village, that described everyone.

"Go away, you little rat," the barmaid hissed, making a shooing wave with her hand.

"Don't call me a rat!" the girl yelled angrily. Her crimson eyes flashed with rage.

"A rose is a rose and a rat is a rat," retorted the barmaid with a smirk. A moment later, the little girl had launched herself over the counter with a war cry. It happened very quickly. The barmaid jumped back with surprise, but there was no need. The girl stopped in mid jump and was jerked into the traveler's arms. She was still for a second as she realized what had happened before she began to struggle and fight. The traveler got up and set the child down with a slight frown.

"You'll never get far with a temper like that," said he quietly. The girl's lip curled.

"Don't spout off that crap to me!" she cried before darting away. The barmaid gave a 'humph' and settled herself again.

"Nasty child," she muttered. "She's haunted the place since the War."

"War?" asked the stranger.

"Oh yes. The men all went away to the War years ago, when the Gerudo tried to take us. Not many came back, but it was enough." She yawned a little, fanning herself directly to the bosom. "Some women went also. Tallic's parents both didn't come back, so she turned thief. They all went again when the Mistress called us, but they all came back with the strangest stories…"

"Who is Tallic?"

"The rat just now. Such a pity case, but how can you feel sorry for a vicious little thing like that?"

He was quiet after that. The barmaid attempted to strike up a conversation again, but soon gave up when another handsome male entered the tavern. The traveler sat and sipped his drink slowly, savoring the flavor and thinking. He thought of many things in the quiet of his mind. Home, for one. It had been three weeks since he left it and who knew when he would return? Already, he could feel the bitter sense of homesickness. He missed the lush green Field, the clear, glittering Lake Hyla, the busyness of Kakariko Village… He sighed softly. It did nothing to remember home. He would not return there until he'd set his people right.

Throwing down more rubies than were probably needed, the traveler went up to his room to rest after his long journey. The night passed and he set out as light trailed over the sky. Leaving the tavern, he spent a better part of the day watching the village and learning about its habits. He spoke to only those who bothered him, though most chose to leave the stranger alone. He was easily picked out in the crowd not only because of his clothing, but also for his hair. The pale blonde was far too different in a sea of brown and black. The Sheikah of the Field had become much fairer than the Sheikah of before, of this land.

Entering a small shop, the traveler was assaulted by the smells of incense and wood and a hundred other things. There were yards of fabric stacked up alone one wall, the patterns all different, and a stand of thread spools beside them. Another wall had shelves of candles and incense and clay pots to burn them in. Other stands had little toys and such. There was a desk against one wall and an old man sitting behind it smiling.

"Good afternoon, young one," said the man with cheer. He nodded his greeting and began looking around the shop. There were some things he wanted, but he was careful not to get too much. His rubies had to last him until he found a paying job here. He couldn't rely on the village as he had in Kakariko. A stab of homelessness hit him before he pushed it away.

"You seem troubled, young one," the old man murmured. He turned and glanced over the wizened form.

"I am far from home," he replied quietly. The man smiled with gentleness.

"Come, sit with an old fool for a time."

He approached the desk, noting the small wooden stool on his side, and sat down. He looked over the man, eyes trailing over the white hair and deep lines of his face, his half blind, pink eyes. Slowly, he reached up and pulled off the wrap about his head and his mask, dropping them down. The old man smiled a little.

"Young!" he said cheerfully. "I had thought you older…"

"I am old enough," the traveler replied.

"It is strange though…" The old one sat back and stared at him with a saddening expression. "What is a Tear Sheikah doing so far from the Field?"

The younger man started, his eyes going wide. "Then you know-?"

"Don't panic," interrupted the elderly man. "I am too old to be violent. Few others would recognize your birthplace, child. Do not worry, I am now friend. Call me Ze'rin."

He sat again, but wasn't nearly as comforted as the old one wished him.

"What is your name, young one?"

"I am Sheik," replied the blonde man. Ze'rin smiled.

"Ah yes…Your name is not unknown to us." Sheik frowned a little in confusion. "The last of the Sheikah in the Field… The one who defeated our entire people, yet gave himself freely to the Hylian Queen…"

"You speak of me almost in scorn," murmured the blonde man quietly. The other looked gravely saddened.

"If you utter your name again, you shall hear true scorn," he said softly. "Most here see you as a traitor."

"I betrayed no one!" Sheik cried in sudden anger, jerking upward and knocking the stool away. "I am loyal to my queen just as my sires and theirs before me! It is your clan that has betrayed!"

Ze'rin watched him in silence, his sad pink eyes never leaving the enraged youth. Slowly, Sheik's anger left him and instead, he felt a cold sort of despair.

"I betrayed no one," he whispered, weakly and wondering, as if the elderly man could give him absolution he suddenly needed. The other motioned for him to approach and Sheik did, laying his hands on the table and leaning over it. Slowly, bones shifting noisily as he did, Ze'rin stood and embraced the blonde boy, holding him as tightly as he could bear while Sheik did the same.

"No, child," Ze'rin murmured. "You betrayed no one…"

"I felt the calling," Sheik said quietly, not moving from the old man's embrace. "In my heart, I felt the ethereal river tugging at me, telling me I was to be here with my people… That I have a new purpose."

"What is your purpose?"

"I don't know." The words were uncertain and frustrated. When the old man let him go, he noted the wondering eyes of his younger companion.

"Well, then you'll have to stay until you figure it out," he said almost cheerfully. Sheik blinked at him. "I suppose you'll be needing a place to stay and a steady income?"

"If you could tell me someone in need of-"

"Why not help me?" Ze'rin grinned toothily at the other's shocked expression. "I've been meaning to get a young one in here to help me a little. I'm old, child, and I don't move nearly as well as I used to. There's a room upstairs if you're interested. You can stay for free board if you work for me."

Sheik could barely believe his goof fortune. It seemed only minutes later that his things were retrieved from the inn and taken up to the free room. It was small but cozy. The cot in the corner was just long enough for him (though he'd never been very large) and a dresser was adjacent. It was the color of the desert sands, much like the rest of the village. Sheik put away his things and visited Evalus from the stables.

"I've found a job and shall be staying there," he told the snowy horse quietly. "I will come to let you free everyday."

Evalus snorted before butting his head up against the blonde man's cheek. Sheik gently stroked his short fur.

"I know," he whispered. "It will never be like the field.

The horse said nothing. Sheik pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"We will return when we are finished."

The resulting snort made him smile for the first time in weeks.

That night, as Sheik lay down to sleep in Ze'rin's shop, he stared upwards as he listened to the wind blowing through the narrow streets. It was a low moan of sadness echoed by that in the people's hearts. He remembered the little girl, Tallic, her face as clear in his mind as his lover's. It could not have been he who took her parents. All those lost during the last battle had been restored. He still felt a guilt from it.

Sheik swore he would make a difference for Tallic and push her to become more than a petty thief.


	2. Chasing Shadows

Sheik's first days in the village were spent helping Ze'rin with his shop. He quickly learned the ways of the old man and settled into a peaceful sort of existence. Ze'rin loved to tell stories and often talked until his mouth was dry, but Sheik listened in earnest all the while. He spoke of fairy tales and legends of their people, anecdotes about those he knew in the village, stories of his own past… The man was a well of information about a people Sheik had never known and the young man relished in this first hand knowledge. He desired greatly to understand his origins.

One week after his arrival, Ze'rin took Sheik into the store room to meet with another man. The tall Sheikah was obviously not a warrior, his body the long and thin frame of a scholar. Black hair cascaded down his back and was tied at his nape. His skin was pale and made worse by his hair and clothing, which was in dark browns and black.

"So, this is the traitor," the man said quietly, his face expressionless. Sheik frowned and glanced down at Ze'rin, but the old man didn't look threatened at all.

"Call him that again and we'll see if I ever discount your supplies again," he said simply, eyes twinkling. The tall man glanced over the both of them before sighing a little.

"You only have your maturity ring," he said quietly, "but Ze'rin seems to think you deserve more."

"Maturity ring?" Sheik wondered with confusion. The man gave him a sharp look.

"You really have no idea of your own people's customs, do you?" Sheik said nothing and the man went on. "We use earrings to denote rank and occupation. The maturity ring is presented upon maturity at seventeen. Upon recognition of a gift, children are immediately apprenticed and given special earrings so that all other Sheikah will know what they are."

Sheik reached up and touched the silver ring in his ear. He glanced at Ze'rin and studied his earrings before glancing at the black haired man. "Then I am entitled to another?"

"We'll see," said man sourly. He sat down on a crate. "For now, I know you'll need the jewel mark. Any magical inclination?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

Sheik frowned a little. "I am fully trained."

"Four rings then." The man picked up a scroll and jotted something down before looking at him again. "Warrior?"

"Yes." Another note.

"Craftsman?"

"Carpentry and tailoring."

The man pursed his lips. "You're not a guildsman, nor a leader… You aren't a council member… And you aren't a caretaker. I'd say we're finished. I'll have the new rings soon."

"Thank you," Ze'rin said with a cheery glint. Sheik bowed to him with respect.

"My thanks as well," he said quietly. The man nodded to both and that was that. The new rings were brought. All of them were silver. One pierced the upper rim of both ears while two went through the bottom rim of each. He also brought bright red beads which he threaded through a lock before each ear. Last was a red jewel that was strung around his neck with silver. They marked him for what he was and Sheik felt strangely honored to be allowed such marking. It made him feel more connected to his people.

A woman came into the shop with children trailing after her. They all had bundles in their arms, except for the littlest who was barely a toddler. There were two boys and three girls besides the toddler. One girl looked extremely familiar to Sheik as she set her impertinent glare on him.

"Good morning, Roëlni," Ze'rin greeted with a smile. The young woman returned it and set her bundle on his table.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ro?" she replied. Roëlni was a long woman with lanky limbs. Her crimson hair was pulled back into a bun, wavy bangs framing her face and her skin was a deep tan shades darker than the sand. She looked oddly more like a Gerudo than a Sheikah, but Sheik dismissed this when he spied her blood colored eyes. Roëlni was dressed in loose tan and red cloth, her shirt sleeves bunched at her elbows and skirt hitting the ground with a long, wide wrap around her waist. Her earrings signified her both magic user and caretaker, a combination Sheik found somewhat odd.

"We brought double the supplied, as you asked," Roëlni went on as each child moved to give up their bundles. She turned to Sheik and looked over him before smiling. "Ah…Halfbreed. I'm glad I'm not the only one now, but you're a little obvious."

"Am I?" the blonde man asked quietly. He could feel the children's eyes upon him.

"It's the hair. Very obvious," she replied gently. "Mine as well. Redheads and blondes don't appear in the Sheikah bloodlines."

The littlest girl tugged at her skirts. Roëlni leaned down and picked the child up, cradling her to her chest. The girl's wide eyes took in Sheik as he did her. She was extremely small, her hair jet black and pulled back into a short tail with bangs over her eyes. Like the rest of them, she was dressed in tan, her dress loose and flowing.

"It's nice to meet you," Roëlni said gently. "This is Kulyne."

"And I'm Lae'ern!" shouted a little boy at his feet. His brown hair was messily cut and pulled back at his nape. His stance was defiant and cocky, wide eyes aggressive to any in his path. Sheik looked at the boy with surprise.

"Back down, Lae," murmured the oldest of the children, a boy who was as tall as Sheik himself. He had a serene look to him, calm and wise with dark brown hair. Beads signaled him warrior, but he fit the rank of caretaker much more.

"But Dan'el-!"

"Lae'ern," replied the boy sternly. The younger scowled but did as he was told, moving to stand beside the elder and an older girl. She looked around eight with the same dark hair as Dan'el to her waist. Sheik was disturbed at her face, locking onto her pink eyes. They were near white in color, more blinded than Ze'rin's.

"Sorry about the commotion," Roëlni said with an embarrassed smile. Ze'rin waved it off before stooping down to talk to the last little girl, who's dark hair was pulled into twin braids. Sheik looked over the group with amusement.

His gaze was drawn to the figure in the doorway. Tallic stared back at him defiantly from behind the fall of her black hair. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her expression hostile. Sheik wondered if she treated everyone this way.

Their packages received, the motley bunch departed. Tallic gave a last departing glare, as if to say she would return. Sheik found himself very intrigued by the girl.

"Such a defiant child," Ze'rin murmured from his seat, placing his hands over his cane. Sheik picked up one of the bundles and began putting away the new stock. The old man watched him then smiled. "Have you ever dealt with children, young one?"

"One. A girl named Star." He retrieved a second bundle of supplies. "She lives in my home village."

"Do you miss her?"

"Very much. She is important to me."

Ze'rin nodded with a soft, sad smile. "Once, there were a great many children at my feet, days when my lovely was alive."

Sheik paused in putting away the supplies and glanced back at him, listening politely. Ze'rin smiled to his memory as he spoke, his eyes bright with remembered love.

"Twin girls and four boys and my beautiful Maretti," murmured the old man softly. "The children grew up so very fast, young one, so fast… And then Maretti and I stayed with the shop as they went off to their fortunes…Fortunes…"

His pink eyes dimmed. Sheik was quiet, waiting.

"Then the wars." Ze'rin sighed ever so softly. "I lost three boys to the fighting. One was a healer, the other two warriors… The other three… My pretty little Jennin married a tailor. She had three before she died. They're all tailors now. Lin'ar decided he didn't want a family and built an inn instead. And last….last, my lovely Roëlni and her wonderful orphanage."

"She's your daughter?" Sheik asked with a blink. "Then her mother…"

"Yes, Maretti was a Gerudo." The old man smiled. "She was a merchant, one of the few to weather the trip once a season. Since my father owned this store, we got our supplies directly from the caravans. She and I met up each time and eventually fell for each other."

"But the Gerudo despise men…" He pursed his lips a little.

"Not all, child…My Maretti decided to simply not go back to the others, but I didn't want her to give up her family." His eyes held such a loving tint that Sheik thought back to his own love, far away. "I went to the fortress and presented myself to their leader, begging for our union to be blessed. I think it was the fact that I knew I was not superior to them that won me my wife. I was not allowed back in the fortress without her, but they were kind and loved our children. Can you imagine having hundreds of aunts and sisters and mothers-in-law?"

Ze'rin laughed and soon Sheik joined in. Yes, he remembered well what it was like to have so many women worrying about his well being, though most turned around and beat him worse in what was called training. He felt a great fondness for the memories.

"Go to my daughter, Sheik," the old man murmured after Sheik went back to putting the supplies up and had finished. "You brighten when we talk of children, even if you miss the precious one you left behind."

"Ze'rin-"

"No, child. You will go."

Sheik hesitated only a moment longer, then nodded. "All right."

Three days later, Sheik finally went. The orphanage was near the middle of the city but just far enough from it to look natural among the rest. The outside plaster was chipped and cracked and a few of the supports were visible. The sand yard was carefully kept as clean as it could be, except for the light sprinkling of toys. Dull green shutters were open at the windows and looked as if they had been bright at one time. Sheik slowly approached and summoned his courage to knock.

Dan'el opened it and looked slightly surprised at the older man being there. Never the less, he politely invited Sheik in and shut the door behind them. Inside was homey and lived in, better taken care of than the outside. The living area was open to the front hall and a few children played in there. The floor was covered in woven blankets and pillows and had no furniture. The kitchen was likewise rather bare but had enough to make decent meals.

"Was there something you needed?" Dan'el asked quietly. Sheik glanced at him as he realized he had no excuse for coming. He was quiet a moment, then remembered the damage outside.

"I can repair the plaster," he said. At Dan'el's slightly confused look, he added, "Outside. It's cracked and broken."

"Well, it would be appreciated," the boy murmured. Sheik nodded and spotted one of the younger ones looking at it. Kulyne if he remembered correctly. Her big red eyes peeked out of messy black bangs shyly before she lifted a hand and wiggled a few fingers. Sheik returned the wave and the girl giggled before going back to doting on her doll.

The next day, Sheik returned to begin work on fixing up the orphanage. With every little thing completed, he found new things that needed repair and got to that. Roëlni was amused by him at first, but grew used to his continued presence. She brought him water as he worked, or sent one of the children to do it. Dan'el assisted him with repairs when he wasn't needed by the younger ones and little Lae'ern tried his hardest to do the same. Sheik taught him how to patch cracks so that he had something to do and the boy patched everything within his reach.

When the outside was up to Sheik's standards, he started work inside. The crack in the ceiling, a creak in one of the steps, anything he could fix was repaired and whatever he couldn't, he found someone who could teach him how.

The orphanage was soon enough fixed up the best Sheik could manage. Roëlni thanked him immensely for his help and tried to pay him, but Sheik refused. He was gaining ample payment from her father for his work in the shop.

"Anytime you want a nice meal, you come over, all right?" she told him and didn't let him go until he promised to do so. She smiled beautifully after and he returned to his room above Ze'rin's shop with warmth in his heart.

Evalus refused to look at him when Sheik finally got around to visiting him. He had been very good about doing so every evening, but doing the repairs on the orphanage had taken much of his time. It took bribing with good oats and a carrot to finally get the horse to acknowledge him. Sheik promised to not let working on anything distract him from their rides. He thanked the innkeeper and the two ran for most of the evening until they decided together that it was time to sleep.

"I like it here," Sheik told his companion quietly. Evalus whinnied softly and butted his head against the blonde man's cheek. Sheik petted him. "It's slowly becoming familiar to me… Slowly becoming home."

The horse gave him and odd look and he smiled softly.

"Yes, I know Kakariko will always be my home, but…." There was an understanding in Evalus' eyes. "This could be a second home someday."

With a last pat on his knows and a little extra food to spoil the horse, Sheik left him and went back to Ze'rin's shop.


	3. Enemies Of The Heart

"Are you finished yet, young one?"

"Just a few more nails."

The planks easily went into position over the expensive windows. Glass was a rare commodity and extremely pricey, so few had much of it. The wood planks might not completely shield the glass from winds and sand, but it could buffer the blow a bit.

The entire town was readying for the sandstorm. It had been spotted less than an hour before and was coming on fast. The Sheikah were ready for this. They were far too experienced to let themselves panic. Mothers had gathered their children quickly as men boarded up the windows. Each house had it's own supply of planks used for nothing but this one, important purpose, as the sandstorms were numerous.

"Check Roëlni's!" Ze'rin called from inside. Sheik gave a short affirmative and went on to the orphanage. Dan'el was outside, getting the building ready, so Sheik helped him. The boy was grateful for the assistance. Though having been trained early on as a warrior, he had little endurance. Sheik bid the orphans good bye once everything was ready. By then, the winds had begun to howl through the streets, kicking up sand.

Just outside Ze'rin's shop, a warrior grabbed his arm and wrenched Sheik around. The blonde man rammed an elbow into his gut from reflex and jumped away when freed. He began to apologize but the other Sheikah waved him off.

"Mage?" he coughed out.

"Fourth ring," Sheik replied, remembering what Ze'rin had taught him about the classes. The warrior nodded to him.

"Get to the edge of the village as fast as you can. We need as many mages out to sheild the city."

He didn't wait for an answer. As soon as he was finished speaking, the warrior turned off and ran on, seeming to be searching for other mages. Sheik gave Ze'rin a quick word and then ran through the village.

The storm was a huge wall of sand heading straight for them. Sheik tried not to let it panic him for he knew that if he had to, he would find away to survive. Scattered along the edge were other Sheikah and he felt the dozens of pulls at the ethereal river. Immediately, he pulled himself and started gathering energies for a shielding spell. He'd never done one on such a grand scale and never along with three dozen other magic wielders. It was all he could hope for to not disrupt their concentration as he kept his own.

Sand bit and tore at his skin as the winds picked up, but they were flowing away, sucked up by the oncoming cloud. And then it was so very still, but the sound of falling through air, of screaming, of animals in agony filled his ears with such a power that he could not be anything but humbled. He felt more than saw the first mage release his shielding spell. One by one, the others joined in, attaching their spell work with his and Sheik learned within seconds what he was suppose to do. Throwing his hands out, he let go with a yell.

The storm simply stopped at first and the sound that left his ears ringing went dead. The shield held, shining purple-blue light upon them all. As the storm tried to push past, push over them, the shield lengthened and soon engulfed the entire village. Sheik didn't even notice.

Power was pumping, pulsing through his body, igniting every nerve with pain, pleasure, heat, cold, too much for him to process the intensity of it. He dimly felt that he was screaming and knew others were as well. It was so personal, so intimate, sharing this power with the other mages, sharing his life force with men and women who felt exactly the same pain and pleasure of power. He'd never felt so alive in his entire life, nor as utterly engrossed in every single sensation, loving and hating it all with the same depravity.

As the storm went on, hours dragging on so very slowly, yet so fast he could blink and a day was gone in his mind, the effects became debilitating. Pleasure melted away to leave nothing but the bitter pain of every part of his body stressed to it's maximum, but he didn't dare let go, even as he felt one of the others fall. The storm was still hitting just as hard, just as powerfully, and he couldn't see but didn't know if it was because of the sand blocking the sun or if night had fallen over them. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his arms ached so badly, but he couldn't let go, he couldn't let go…

Another fell and the need to make up for the loss hit him hard, nearly knocking him down as well. One after another, they fell and the burden was still with him, still with the few that managed to keep hold. Wind broke through thin tears in the magic, funneling through the narrow streets and knocking the rare plants down and around and gone. He couldn't hear it anymore, but he dimly felt it shooting along his skin, ripping his hair back, and throwing sand into his face with bruising speed.

It hurt so badly but he couldn't let go…

The next and last thing he remembered was an astonished warrior grabbing his arms and gently lowering them to his sides before telling him with quiet awe that the storm was over.

For a long while, Sheik drifted. Sometimes he saw a pale room and a fuzzy red or white blob leaning over him, but mostly it was the sweet caress of darkness. In the dark, he felt the hands of his lover soothing the hurts of his body. That soft, sweet voice murmuring comforts into his ear and loving him in the purest, simplest form.

The pale room was cold and he felt his body shaking every time he was there. Words were spoken but he rarely understood them and fought the hands that held him still and forced water and burning liquid down his throat. He longed for the warmth and security of his lovers arms, not the biting scratch of rope at his wrists nor the push of unfamiliar hands.

One day, he woke up. His body felt heavy and tired, soul drained in a way he'd never felt before. Opening his eyes was a chore, but when he succeeded, he was rewarded with a surprising sight.

"Hello," murmured Nabooru from a chair next to his bed. He blinked dumbly at her and tried to speak, but his mouth was gummy and weak. She smiled softly and touched his shoulder. "It's all right. You've over stressed yourself. Just rest."

He nodded and she brought him some water. He was soon after asleep, but she was there when he woke again. She'd come with the latest caravan to check on how her childhood friend was doing.

"To think I'd see you so weak," she said, but the pride in her eyes took the sting.

It had been a week since the sandstorm. He was the last to wake from the exhausted sleep all the mages had fallen into. His magical reserves and pathways were burned through and it would be some time before he could manage even the simplest casting. He'd run his body nearly to death.

Two days after he woke, a man came to see him. He was old, white haired and bearded with intelligent, though half blind eyes. Wrinkles creased his face from smiling his entire life and worrying just the same. The wraps of tan cloth had little ornamentation except for a red sash, but Sheik could feel just how much power the old body was capable of. He began to sit his weakened body up, but the man waved for him not to.

"Rest, young one," he said in an old voice, pinkish-red eyes settling on the younger man's form. Sheik gratefully let himself down again. "I wanted to meet you."

Sheik nodded a little, waiting. The man seemed pleased with the response.

"My name is Archmage Dae'rin'tul," he introduced with a grandfatherly smile. "It is a wonder to meet a youth with such ability with the ethereal river. From whom did you study?"

"Impa of the Tear Sheikah," Sheik replied truthfully. He somehow knew that lying would do nothing for him. Dae'rin'tul sat down beside the bed, brushing back his white braids. All of his hair, beard included, had been braided and red beads littered it.

"A wise woman," Dae'rin'tul murmured sagely. "I have met her but one time and even in her first seasons, I knew she would me a master warrior."

"You met her?" Sheik asked with a blink. "But Impa always told me we were the last."

"Last of the Tear," the old man retorted gently. "Not last of the Sheikah."

It occurred to Sheik very suddenly that Dae'rin'tul knew exactly who he was, yet hadn't said an ill word.

Ze'rin was the only other man in the village to know, though others suspected he was from the Field simply because of his pale hair. Half breeds in general were treated with a strained indulgence within the village. They were not spoken of, but everyone knew when one was born, for they always knew when ones of their number took outsiders as life mates. Children so visibly half bred, like Roëlni or himself, were less liked but the Sheikah would tolerate them as long as they proved themselves capable of supporting the community.

"She was very young," Dae'rin'tul murmured, bringing Sheik back from his thoughts. "Impa was strong, silent child, and she knew her duty. Trained from birth, really, to give her life for the Throne."

The old man's expression saddened. "I pitied her."

"Impa loves the Princess," Sheik said quietly. "She always has."

"Children like that are never given the option to feel otherwise," retorted Dae'rin'tul with a colder tone to his voice. "From the day they are born to the day they die for those bloodied hands, there is no other option available to them!"

Sheik was silent. The Archmage closed his eyes and calmed again.

"One reason why the Eye are still here, child, is that we give that choice to our young," he said softly. "The Tear could never be free of their obligation to the Throne and it murdered every last man, woman, and child, until only Impa and you are left."

The blonde man was compelled to defend himself, to defend his people, but there were no words to do so. He knew, deep in his heart, that he had thought those same things. He remembered his childhood, how Shaden had tried her hardest to raise him as a Sheikah would for his dead mother, telling him always that first and foremost, he was to live and be strong for the Throne. He was to be the protector of the Royal Family and come to their aid whenever they needed him. After he had run away and gone to Kakariko, Impa had found him and took up his training where Shaden left off. She had said the same exact things but coming from a mature, fully trained Sheikah warrior instead of a Gerudo leader, it took a far greater hold. He remembered a time when he wanted to be everything Impa hoped he would be, the perfect warrior and protector.

And he knew he'd failed her. No one could attain that goal.

"I've upset you."

Sheik lifted his gaze but still said nothing. Dae'rin'tul sighed softly and reached over to pat his hand.

"You have many years to go, child," he said gently, "before it is time to look back at your life and deem its worth. Even then, it is the Goddesses who decide that."

The young man nodded a little, looking off distractedly. With effort, Dae'rin'tul heaved himself out of the chair and to his feet.

"They should let you out soon, so that you can finish recovering with Ze'rin."

"Yes."

"Don't over exert yourself too quickly," the old man warned. "The amount of trauma you forced upon your body will take months to heal, if you aren't permanently scarred."

Sheik's eyes went wide as he jerked his gaze to the old man at the doorway. Dae'rin'tul shook his head a little and left.

Never in his life had Sheik ever imagined he'd be permanently injured beyond healing. Yet, as he laid in bed, he could feel the hurt through his magic recesses and knew that it was definitely going to be a while before he could cast, but he was determined not to have lost his worth just yet. As Dae'rin'tul had said, Sheik was still young and there were too many years a head of him to have lost the strength he needed to be a protector.

That night, Sheik dreamed of horrible things.

The morning was disappearing when Ze'rin, Roëlni, Nabooru, and the orphans arrived to take Sheik back to the shop. Dan'el carefully lent his shoulder to help the older man walk and it was clear that he was used to warriors wanting to do their own share. Roëlni, however, scoffed at the notion of Sheik carrying any of his things and distributed them among the children who were big enough to carry. Kulyne sat in a carrier on her caretaker's back and she waved a chubby little hand that Sheik returned with a small smile. The child brightened considerably at that.

It was slow going through the town, as Sheik had to stop many times to rest but refused to be carried or otherwise taken back. When they did finally arrive, he went right to bed and slept the rest of the day. The children carefully put his few things away while Roëlni and Ze'rin measured out doses of medicine the healer had ordered Sheik to take daily. Nabrooru sat at Sheik's side and kept things quiet for him. The orphans headed home at nightfall and Ze'rin closed up the shop for the night, spending the evening in peaceful quiet.


	4. Fira's Stand

He was down for a week before Nabooru and Ze'rin allowed him to start working the shop again, and even then, only for a little while at a time. He didn't mind this, as he was glad to be useful at all. The burnt and torn paths of his magic were healing far too slowly, but he was glad about that too. When he was back in the shop, a few customers thanked him personally for his help with the storm. It seemed his added power had prevented more damage than ever before. There was only one broken window in the entire village. Sheik felt proud and bore his pain majestically.

"What about the Shrine of Fira?"

The blonde stepped out of the storeroom to find Ze'rin and a warrior talking at the counter. The man was counting out coins, but neither seemed fully attentive to the task.

"It's a possibility," Ze'rin murmured, stroking his chin. "But to go there without any magic users at all is nearly suicide."

"They're the reason for going," the warrior retorted. "Boh can't survive long with every magic user on their ass. We'll mobilize every warrior in the village if it means getting back our safety."

Ze'rin sighed gravely and glanced over, acknowledging Sheik's presence. The warrior gave him a blink and nodded a greeting. Sheik returned it. He soon left and Sheik sat down at the counter next to Ze'rin.

"What was that about?" he asked as he counted out the coins Ze'rin didn't bother to look at.

"Boh is surrounded by five shrines," Ze'rin said idly. "In the past, we made regular pilgrimages to various ones, but… Five years ago, the Desert Prince came and stole the Holy Stones from them. We were able to retrieve the Fira Stone, but the other four are scattered about the desert from the battle."

Sheik nodded, feeling another stab of hate for Ganondorf.

"Without the Stones, the shrines are too dangerous to be near." He gave a heavy sigh. "As it is, with only one, there is no balance. Fira attempts to kill any who approach it, but it is more genial than the other four."

"How would going to the Shrine of Fira help the magic users?"

"All five shrines house a direct portal to the ethereal river."

Sheik jerked straight and stared at him. "That's suicide!"

"The Stones keeps it controlled, but each shrine is…alive with power." The old man closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "With the Stone, Fira is marginally safer than the others. It will rather play than kill outright."

Sheik pulled himself inward, thinking of the possibilities. A direct channel to the ethereal river was a monstrous possibility. No living creature would be able to stand it. They would burn them up completely. But if the Stone gave them even a marginal hold….they could theoretically allow the river to wash over them, cleanse them, and revitalize them in seconds. He wasn't sure anyone could really live through it.

The idea of a pilgrimage to the Shrine of Fira took hold within the village. Soon enough, the Elders agreed to it and preparations were made. There would be a few groups, to keeps enough warriors in the village for marginal protection while the rest protected the mages. Archmage Dae'rin'tul was in the first group and requested Sheik personally escort him. The man was more daunted by the task than surprised, but he agreed to do it. Sheik wasn't fully sure of his skills as a warrior, especially with his energy still returning to him and magical pathways so fully burnt, but he would not dishonor himself in declining. Dae'rin'tul was glad of this and happily slapped the younger man's back with a grin.

The orphans and Roëlni came to see him off with Ze'rin. The children were noticeably distressed and Roëlni simply handed over a basket of food and a kiss on his cheek. Sheik colored some, especially when some of the other men snickered, but accepted it gratefully. Little Kulyne cried loudly as she hugged his leg. She was too young to know what was going on, but she did know it was dangerous and she feared for her new friend. Sheik comforted as best he could and handed the sobbing child to her caretaker.

Tallic had a particularly stubborn look on her face as she regarded Sheik. Her lips pursed and then she demanded to accompany him. Roëlni said no immediately but Sheik took the request under consideration. He had, after all, sworn to make her something more than she was. Tallic had a stubborn spirit that, even after her hardships, hadn't dimmed at all. She would do well as a warrior, if she cared for it. Taking this in mind, Sheik spoke to Roëlni.

"I think it might be a good idea if Tallic came with me," he said, shocking her.

"What are you saying? She's just a child!"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, but think about it. She's never had the chance to watch people, has she? Figure out options she has for her life. Your orphans have the opportunity to see how caretakers work, store owners, that like, but what about warriors? Would any Sheikah warrior take an orphan as apprentice before his own progeny?"

Roëlni didn't look all that convinced but Sheik could see a sudden interest in Tallic's eyes. The girl turned on her caretaker, grabbing Roëlni's hand in her own. "Oh please! Please let me go with him! Blondie's right, I wanna see what the warriors do!"

The young man tactfully ignored the faint glare Roëlni sent his way for inspiring such an idea but finally, she broke down and agreed. Tallic ran home to get a few things and quickly came back, so excited about the whole thing that she forgot to scowl at everyone around her.

Setting off, the large group went off towards the Shrine of Fira. It would take them two days if the weather abided by them. Sheik and Tallic stayed near Dae'rin'tul, more for talk than anything else. Old as he was, Dae'rin'tul was not weak, even without magic. He had been a magical warrior at one point, Warmage they were called, and age had only taken the color from his hair and eyes. The warriors stayed mostly in two organized lines on either side of the main group with a few leading and flanking to protect them on all sides. Tallic watched them curiously from Sheik's side and a few of them grudgingly spoke to her. Most mages had little in the way of weapons training as it took great dedication and time to gain their magicks, so they stayed huddled between the warrior lines. Dae'rin'tul called them 'soft and lazy' more than a few times, but they only smiled embarrassedly at the 'old codger'.

They stopped for the night and made camp, building up a good fire. Sheik sat with Dae'rin'tul and watched as the men started up some very rude songs that made the few women along blush and giggle. Some even joined in on it. Tallic curled up by Dae'rin'tul in Sheik's bedroll. The journey had tired her quickly and she slept deeply. Sheik stayed up with the first shift of warriors, then bedded down with the Archmage for the second. The second day's travel seemed to go far more quickly. The warriors had loosened up some and started singing as they marched while the mages talked among themselves. Sheik himself merely listened and input very little, but Tallic was a whirlwind of activity. The child ran between mages and warriors alike, questioning and annoying them or joining in the songs.

It was near dusk when they came upon a small, unadorned structure. Too small to be a shrine or even a house, more of a hut than anything, covered in crackled plaster the color of sand. Only a beat up wooden door decorated it. Dae'rin'tul seemed happy to see it, however, so Sheik figured at first that it was some kind of check point. Then, the caravan stopped and mages disembarked from their transports. Sheik followed the Archmage towards the structure and then stopped dead after Dae'rin'tul opened the door. There was a rush of...something. Something alive and conscious, ancient. A set of downward stairs stood before them and cool air wafted upward. Sheik couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine.

"Single file," the Archmage murmured as a warrior stepped around him to take point. Then he went and Sheik followed with Tallic right behind him. The air was wet, wetter than it should have been in a temple dedicated to fire, but then he noted something else. A scent in the air, nothing like water or rain. Oil, he realized after a moment. The smell of oil saturated everything, even the chokingly wet air. The stairs took them far underground and it grew warmer with every step. Eventually, the wet taste in the air was gone and replaced only by dryness and more oil scent.

The stair ended in a wide chamber. Half the warriors crowded it, eyes pealed for any sort of mischief. Dae'rin'tul rolled his eyes at their care and headed up to the doorway that stood barred before them. He studied it a bit, then searched within his robes for something. Sheik edged a little closer, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand. Something was watching them. Something alive and old and hungry...

The Archmage finally produced a small flute and put it to his lips. To Sheik's surprise, he played out notes that were rather familiar to him. The Bolero of Fire brought back memories he didn't want to deal with just yet. He could feel the strange urgency of the melody as it washed over him, awakening battle lust within his heart. He wasn't the only one either. The other warriors all looked suddenly energized and it was a good thing. As soon as the song came to a close, the door opened and they were suddenly swarmed by fire keese. There was a sudden flare of movement as arrows and swords alike battled the burning bats. Sheik stayed back with the mages and fought off creatures that got near, shielding Tallic as best he could. The child surprised him by not running into a battle she couldn't help with and heeding his words when he told her to duck down with the others. Soon, the ground was littered with the small bodies but no one was too seriously hurt. There were a few burns, a few bites, but dabs of healing salve would help that and, if they managed, healing energy as well.

"Well, this has certainly been exciting," the Archmage murmured after a bit. There were a few uneasy grins and more grimaces. Sheik frowned a bit.

"Archmage," he murmured, "It would be safer to take a group and scout ahead. If this temple is any like those I've been in before, there will be mazes and puzzles to figure through, likely more monsters to battle."

Dae'rin'tul nodded a bit. "That's true. Take five with you then, lad. The rest of us will set up a camp here and wait for your return."

A few of the older warriors looked a little grumpy with the idea of being led by the young halfbreed, but Sheik ignored it. He chose five that looked strong and skilled enough and weren't glaring too hard, but he also intentionally made sure two of the five had a first mage ring. They were magic burnt as well, but who knew what skills they might need once they found the river.. They needed unity to get through this without too many injuries. Tallic fought with him but finally agreed to stay back when he asked her specifically to watch the Archmage. The warriors loaded up with supplies, then headed in with Sheik at the lead.

Monsters came at random, mostly fire keese and a few red tektites. Sheik found it a little odd that the tektites consent to being underground, but who could really understand the mind of a monster anyway? Still, he kept on guard for any other oddities. One man mapped the way they went on a bit of parchment. The place was as much of a maze as Sheik had feared and they jotted down instructions to the puzzles they encountered, just in case the shrine decided to reset them. When they continued to meet only the easy monsters, the group of warriors found themselves growing uneasy.

"She's up to something," one grim man said, looking into shadowy corners with suspicion. Others muttered their agreement. Things were too quiet. Too easy. The shrine was trying to lure them into a sense of security.

Sheik's own feelings mirrored theirs. He called for a rest in one of the smaller chambers after they'd cleared it of monsters. Drinking from his canteen, he tried to feel out the rooms around them but his magicks refused to come to his call, still too burnt out. He hated the blind feeling it gave him, how helpless the sandstorm had left him.

"What was that?" one of the warriors said suddenly, his voice spooked. Sheik got up, sword in hand and listened. There were skittering noises all around them, tiny claws along the walls. At first, he thought they might be restless keese who hadn't been spooked into attack yet but something about it wasn't right. The noises were muffled through the walls, not within the room with them, but there were too many. Keese didn't flock so thickly… The flickering light of torches wasn't making them feel any better about the situation.

"Stay on your toes," an older man grumbled to the others before looking to Sheik for leadership. Sheik wasn't sure what they would face next, but he had a feeling those tiny claws were an omen of some kind.

"We've rested enough," Sheik decided grimly. "Lets get going. It's been a few hours since we left the mages, so we'll go back to them."

The others agreed and they headed out, but there was definite tension within them all now. Every noise, every change of a shadow was now more of a potential enemy, more dangerous. They followed the map but soon found it was for not.

"How the hell did we get lost?" the mapmaker barked, turning his parchment this way and that as he looked about. They'd found themselves in a hallway with three off shoots and they hadn't encountered it the first time through.

"Fira, that bitch," the old man growled. "She's playing with us. Changing the rooms."

Sheik cursed. "Then we have no choice. We have to just go at random and hope we find the river portal."

Having no other choice, the warriors gave a grumbling agreement. However, they then split up into groups of two with one mage between them. Their magics were useless now, but any one of them might find the river and be revitalized. Sheik and the only man took the central hall while the other four split between the remaining two ways.

"What's your name, kid?" the old man asked, eyes pealed for danger. "I'm Ar'chern."

"Sheik," he replied quietly. They met up with a couple more keese then but dispatched them quickly. Sheik couldn't help but admire the confident grace in Ar'chern's fighting. His black hair was graying now but he was still formidable.

"Damn I hate those things," Ar'chern grumbled. "They smell like shit when they die."

Sheik smirked a bit. "You're welcome to let them kill you if the smell bothers you so much."

The old man sent him a dirty look. "None of your wisecracking, whipper. I've been killing this bastards since before you were a speck in your mama's eye."

The blonde just shook his head a bit, still grinning. Despite the danger, Sheik was starting to relax. Ar'chern didn't put him on edge like most Sheikah did. He didn't seem to care that Sheik was halfblood, or at least was polite enough not to mention it.

"Wait," Ar'chern murmured, his expression hardening. "Feel that?"

"Yes," Sheik responded. The air had changed, growing even dryer than before but there was wind now, blowing into their faces and ruffling their hair. "The river?"

"Don't know. I doubt it. I'm not sensing magic. Not that I'm a mage or anything, but a man gets a sense of these types of things…"

Sheik hated when his bad feelings were shared.

They continued on in silence and became more and more bothered when they weren't met by any more of the weak monsters, or anything at all really. Finally, they came upon a set of huge stone doors, inscribed with crumbling designs and lettering. Ar'chern stepped closer, wiping away some dust so he could get a closer look.

"Damn. Ancient," he grumbled. Sheik came to look but could only decipher one word within the mess of it all.

"Horde?" he murmured. Ar'chern shrugged his shoulders and started examining the symbols and designs. Sheik continued trying to puzzle through the inscription to no avail. And then the doors suddenly opened as Ar'chern found a trigger mechanism. A blast of air nearly hot enough to burn threw Sheik back. He fell hard on his side but got up quickly, sword in hand. Ar'chern was at his side but the two didn't look at each other.

They were too busy staring at the huge black shape that dominated the enormous chamber beyond the doors. At first, it looked solid, then they noticed it was actually made up of thousands of small black animals. They had tiny bodies and huge, batlike wings, then long, hanging arms with wicked claws. Bug like eyes dominated their large heads, half of which were dominated in gaping jaws and needle like teeth. A sudden screech filled the air as they were spotted and the creatures swarmed together like a tornado of ripping claws and gnashing teeth.

"Oh hell," Ar'chern whispered. "I think we found the Horde."


	5. The Stones

The Horde didn't give them time to say anything more. The reared up, forming the shape of a gaping mouth with their tiny bodies and the screeching intensified. Sheik cursed and his eyes darted past the beast to see what they could use.

Then he saw it.

There was an alter, beautifully carved and encrusted with jewels but the focal was a red stone bigger than his head. It pulsed with power, glowing infernally and casting its light upon everything around it. And below…

Below was the river. Energy sparked and flowed through an open conduit that both elated and terrified him. He could feel the heat of it already against his skin and it chilled him to the bone. The huge doors had managed to hide its feel but now it washed over him like a tidal wave.

There was no time to contemplate the Stone or the river for the Horde decided they had waited enough and screamed onto the warpath. Ar'chern and Sheik immediately set into the attack, swords slashing through tiny bodies that snarled and bit at them. As one of the Horde fell, five more took its place, quickly overwhelming the two warriors.

Sheik knew that they'd be dead before long. Already, both were wounded and though the Horde had relatively small mouths and claws, there were so many of them that it was impossible to dodge every strike. The wounds were small, shallow, but the blood loss would add up quickly with exhaustion.

"Goddamnit, die already!" he heard Ar'chern growl out somewhere in the gloom but the Horde blocked off everything around him. He could barely hear over their screeching. Sheik grit his teeth and continued to fight. He was running out of time, fast.

The river suddenly invaded his mind. He knew he had to get there, to replenish himself and save Ar'chern, and there was no other choice. Even if it killed him, burned his body to nothing, he had to destroy the Horde. Sheik let his sixth sense overtake him, leading him through the screaming bodies towards a power that scared him more than anything in the world.

At last, he broke through the black veil and threw himself into the conduit. Screams ripped from his throat as pain invaded his ever pore. He couldn't think, couldn't move, for the maelstrom of raw, unadulterated power rushing through his body had stolen everything from him. It seemed like forever before the pain ebbed and he was able to open his eyes. He could still feel the river flowing over him, continually depleting and revitalizing him. He felt like the lowliest creature alive and at the same time, a god among men.

Sheik sought out Ar'chern, sensing his life force since he couldn't see the man. The Horde had been barely affected, though dozens of tiny bodies littered the stone floor. However, the Horde no longer concerned Sheik. He was so richly empowered, so above it all… Godly. That was the only word for it.

Lifting a hand, Sheik felt himself saying words but couldn't hear over the rush of blood pounding in his ears and the screeching of the Horde. He felt the magics coil and gain purpose, filling his body until he thought he would burst, and then it released. The pain returned but he grit his teeth, forcing himself to concentrate and control the raw magic ripping through him.

He hadn't know the form he'd chosen, only the purpose. The magic swirled around him and up, forming itself into a tornado of raging blades. Descending upon the Horde, it tore at their tiny bodies, tearing even louder screaming from them. Sheik reveled in the power of it, even as his body ached down to the bones.

With a shock, Sheik saw Ar'chern. The man was down to one knee, bleeding badly from all over, but his wide eyes were on the spectacle before him. His sword arm hung limply as he held his side, sword resting on the floor beside him. Sheik watched his lips move over an astonished curse and then his face turned with fear as the tornado continued ripping through the Horde…

…Heading straight for him.

Sheik cursed himself and viciously jerked the magics back towards him. It fought, wanting to continue the killing rampage and as it slammed back into him, Sheik could only scream through the pain.

At last, it was over. Sheik collapsed before the alter, his body shaking with the after effects. He could barely see and felt so cold, but the burnt feeling he'd had after the sandstorm didn't return. All the power he'd commanded, controlled, hadn't been his, after all. His magical stores were refilled.

Scattered Horde flew around in confusion but most of it had been ripped into shreds. Blood was everywhere, covering the walls, the floor, even the alter. The remains beyond the blood, Sheik tried very hard not to see.

Ar'chern hobbled up and collapsed beside him. He was panting, his face pale, but there was a grin on his grizzled face.

"Damn," he murmured, awed. "That was some nice spellcasting."

Sheik gave a pained chuckle. "Nice to know that kick in the ass wasn't for nothing."

The Horde survivors didn't seem ready to try and go after the two that managed to kill so many of them. They flew along the ceiling, some hooking themselves to the uneven surface to screech uncertainly at one another.

Sheik wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk anytime soon. Thankfully, fate intervened. Two sections of the walls opened up on either side of the chamber and the two other groups stumbled through.

"Well," the mapmaker said with an astonished look, "Looks like the old man took care of business for us!"

"Don't you blame this shit on me," Ar'chern grumbled as one of the others came to examine his wounds, another pulling what medical supplies he had out. "It's all Blondie's fault."

"Damn!" A few eyes graced Sheik, who was still shaking, and he could see their evaluations of him rising.

Once their wounds had been take care of as best they could, one of the other magic users volunteered to try the river. Sheik warned him of how it had been but the man only grinned and said, "Well, I'm a wimp so if I can deal with it, those weak little full mages can."

He got a few grins and then the three non-mages stood around the river conduit to pull him out if needed. He took a breath and then stepped inside. Sheik, propped up against the remaining magic user, watched. The man's eyes widened, glowing with power as he howled out, his limbs thrown out, head back. To Sheik's enhanced senses, he could see the river pouring into his magical pathways, soothing the burns and filling his stores. Finally, he collapsed into the others' waiting arms, his body seizing faintly as he grit his teeth.

"N-n-not a g-g-great ride, is it b-b-Blondie..?" he managed. Sheik shot him a little smile.

"No, not really…"

The three wounded were helped to their feet by the other three and the six of them headed back. Apparently, they'd shown themselves worthy enough for Fira to stop moving the rooms. They finally got to the first chamber and were met by the dismayed others.

Ar'chern took over from there, explaining what had gone on. Apparently, the six of them had been gone nearly a full day and another group had been readying to go after them. Thankfully, it wasn't needed.

The second group ended up being comprised of ten warriors and seven mages, including Dae'rin'tul. They headed off, using the mapmaker's instructions, while the six of the first group settled for a well-deserved rest.

Tallic skirted the fall of torch light around them. Sheik could see her, from the corner of his eye, but didn't call her over. He'd already decided to let her keep making the first moves for now.

Finally, the child seemed to collect herself and she strode towards him with purpose. Ar'chern glanced at her with a lifted brow, then looked off to give them a little privacy. The mapmaker had pulled out a deck of cards and a nice group of people were betting little pebbles they'd found around the chamber.

Tallic pursed her lips before she sat down in front of Sheik, legs crossed under her and hands resting on her knees as she leaned forward, looking at him narrowly. Sheik just let her stew, waiting.

"So," she said finally, lips twisting impertinently. "So, you fought stuff, right?"

"Yes," Sheik responded, trying not to be too amused by the question.

"Tell me about it," she demanded, brows furrowed. It was as if she couldn't bear to ask for she thought she'd be denied. If she ordered and was denied, well, then she could blame her rudeness and not an unwillingness to talk to her. Sheik sighed a bit and settled back as he started to tell her all about the adventure. He noticed how she lost the aggression, her eyes widening slowly as she got into the story, forgetting to keep up her guard. There was a childish joy in her gaze that Sheik found himself wanting to see more of.

By the time the second group got back and a third went, Sheik had finished and Tallic sat back thinking about it all. She still looked a little mesmerized. Thankfully, she decided to keep quiet and internalize the whole thing for Sheik was so exhausted by then, he could have slept for years.

Dae'rin'tul came to sit with them, moving slowly as his old bones creaked a bit. He looked as tired as Sheik felt and the younger man offered him a little commiserating smile that the Archmage returned.

"Well, this certainly has been an adventure," Dae'rin'tul murmured with tired amusement. "Belkanin's always telling me to leave these things to more able bodies and I think I might finally agree with her…"

Sheik chuckled, then wondered who Belkanin was. A female with a three syllable name? She was likely an elder if the Archmage spent any great amount of time with her, and a woman to have shown greatness in some fashion. Tallic had caught it as well and tilted her head.

"Belkanin," she mumbled, face screwing up a bit as she tried to remember what the name meant to her. Then her face brightened. "You mean the Battle Rose? You talk to the Battle Rose?"

Sheik, who had no idea who the 'Battle Rose' was, blinked a bit when the Archmage chuckled.

"Aye," he murmured, smiling gently. "Bel and I have been friends for a long time, since before the Battle of the Singing Woods, since before the Bjorn Encounters."

Tallic's eyes were wide and awed as she scooted up closer. "Tell me! About Singing Woods and the Bjorn and the Battle Rose!"

"Mm, I would be happy to, child, but not just now." Her face fell and Dae'rin'tul reached over to tossle her dark hair a bit. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten…"

Sheik blinked as the Archmage dug in his robes a moment and then he produced a red bead. This he presented to the younger man with a smile.

"For opening the Fira Temple to us so valiantly," he said rather cheerfully. Sheik felt eyes on him as he accepted the bead, running his fingers over it. In letters so tiny he could barely read it, he found the words "Fira's Release" etched into it. Dae'rin'tul had just given him a battle bead. Without a word, Sheik carefully strung it onto his warrior lock. There were five beads in all now, the initial two whites from warrior status, one red etched with "Consort Spirit" and the other red with "Holy War", and now "Fira's Release". The two red ones from before were from long before, when he battled the Sheikah to save Zelda and from his defeat of Ganondorf in the spirit realm. How the bead makers had known of his participation of the second event and even been cordial enough to make the first… Sheik hadn't asked.

"I'm honored," Sheik murmured reverently. Dae'rin'tul just smiled and gave a similar bead to Ar'chern.

They bedded down to rest while the fourth and last group made their way through. It was midday next before they began their journey home. The mages were still tired, would be for a few days, but they traveled at a good pace and made it by nightfall the second day. Boh welcomed them with much joyful celebration. A great bonfire was built in the center of the city and people scrambled to prepare food as musicians gathered. Sheik had never seen a Sheikah festival but what he saw now brought back memories of that horrible night when he'd revealed Star as the Child Consort.

The night fell on them fully and the fire was lit. Music rose, tribal and thumping through his body like a distant heartbeat. The music was as angry and fierce as he'd remembered, calling to bloodlust inherent in his people. Dancers moved, spinning and writhing in dizzying speeds and patterns around the bonfire. Sheik stayed back, watching from where he sat upon a short wall. He drank sweet wine slowly, watching them, and tried not feel the longing in his heart for another place. Another face…

He knew homesickness would come and go, but he wondered if being away from Link would make him ache so deeply for as long as they were apart. In a way, he hoped so but also longed for the pain to leave him. He needed something to take him thoughts, something to distract him…

The Stones.

It came to him without warning. Boh had been floundering since losing the Stones. Recovering one helped, but Boh would be strongest with all five Stones. Sheik latched onto the idea. He'd been floundering on what he could do here to help his people and now he had something.

Sheik waited until the next day, giving at least that long for the village to rest after such an accomplishment and the after celebrations. He then brought it up with Ze'rin, who considered the idea even if he was worried over what could happen to Sheik on the journey.

"You young things never take time to care for yourselves," he mumbled. "Always looking for the next adventure…"

Still, he helped Sheik get an audience with the Warriors Guild leader. Most things done in Boh required permission from such a leader and Sheik knew that though he could embark on the journey without, he needed guidance as to where to look, how to find the elusive stones.

The Guild house was a huge place with banners covered every wall in scenes of great battles. Sheik looked at them as he waited for the guild leader, wondering if he would ever live up to these great deeds. He paused at one, studying the form of a young woman in full armor, carving through the thick neck of a serpent. Women were few in the banners, but this was the only one given a banner alone. He couldn't help but think of the woman Dae'rin'tul had mentioned, the Battle Rose…

"My apologies for making you wait," came a old, wizened voice. Sheik turned and gave her a short bow.

"It's no trouble. I'm the one inconveniencing you, madam," he replied. The old woman smiled a bit, shaking her head. Her white hair was pulled into a half tail then left to fall down her back in wavy tresses. Dark pink eyes regarded him with curiosity. Her face was wrinkled with age but there was a great dignity to the woman in her blood red robes. She took a seat in a beautifully carved chair along one side of the chamber and beckoned him forward.

"Ze'rin tells me you wish to embark on a journey for the Stones," the guild leader murmured without even bothering to introduce herself.

"Yes, madam," Sheik replied. "I mean to find them and bring them back for Boh."

"I see." She folded her hands, resting her chin upon them and Sheik suddenly knew that no matter how old she was, this woman was a force to behold. "Have you been told that many a man has gone on this quest and perished? No Stone has been brought back but one."

"I understand, madam, but I still must try. I will go without permission if I must."

Her white brows lifted as she gazed at him and then she smiled.

"Good. I'd have it no other way." For a moment, I didn't understand what she meant, but then she waved over an assistant from the shadows. "Please bring me all information in our records on the Stones."

She looked at Sheik, still smiling, "You'll want to be prepared for this. There will be many obstacles."

Relief flooded through Sheik and he found himself returning the smile with a small one of his own.

It took most of the rest of the day for the information to be gathered and for Sheik to ready himself. He wanted to leave immediately, get back to the questing he was so used to by now.

Sunrise the next morning, Sheik checked his supplies once more. The scrolls from the Warriors Guild and a good map of the desert were tucked carefully into a saddle bag along Evalus's flank. The horse himself was happy to be getting on the road as well. Sheik had brushed him carefully before fitting him with saddle and bags. They would be very busy in the coming days, weeks, however long it took.

He said good bye to Ze'rin and just as he was about to mount, he heard someone.

"You don't really think you're going alone do you?"

Sheik blinked in surprise, staring at the young girl. Tallic had her arms folded over her chest, a brow lifted. She had a pack on her back and was dressed in a traveling cloak and hood, ready to go.

"What?" Sheik asked without meaning to. Tallic rolled her eyes and moved closer.

"You're really dumb sometimes. Of course I'm coming with you. You're going to teach me to fight."

"When did I agree to that?"

She gave him an unimpressed look. "You can agree now and save me the trouble of convincing you. Or you can refuse and I'll follow you anyway and if you leave me behind, I'll starve and die in the desert and it'll be all your fault."

Sheik just stared at her. He was rather sure she'd do it, too. Swallowing thickly, he went over his options. He couldn't let the girl die and he'd been thinking of perhaps asking to apprentice her to someone anyway. If this was what she wanted… Well. It seemed he didn't have an option, either.

Shaking his head, Sheik swung himself up onto Evalus and took Tallic's hand, pulling her up behind. She flashed him an open, wide grin that made it worth it.

They left rather quietly and set on their adventure.


	6. Southbound

Tallic had not thought traveling would be so boring. She stared at sand and rocks and cacti and bugs and birds and clouds and the back of Sheik's head. She talked and complained and generally made a nuisance of herself until midday when Sheik decided they'd stop to rest. The desert was getting rather hot and he'd found a rock overhang big enough for them all to wait for a cooler time.

"Tallic," Sheik said, his voice strained with annoyance as he shoved sweat dampened bangs from his face. "I'm going to beat you if you don't be quiet."

"You'll have to catch me first," she shot back snarkily. Sheik sent her a dirty look, then sat down on his cloak, back pressed to the relatively cool stone. She ended up setting down beside him, threat or not.

"I thought this would be more exciting," was grumbled after a bit. Sheik lifted a brow. "You know. Bandits and monsters."

"I should hope we meet neither as long as possible."

"But that's boring."

"You're the one who invited herself onto this journey."

"Oh, go suck a cactus bulb."

Sheik snorted with amusement despite himself and Tallic shot him a glare that quickly melted into a little smile of her own. Shaking his head a bit, Sheik dug in his backpack and pulled out one of the scrolls. He'd read through them all last night when he couldn't find the will to sleep and had decided from them to head South first. The old map he'd been lent from Zerin showed a forested area in the south of the Illusion Basin and the Stones were supposed to be drawn to their element. The Terra Stone, therefore, would most likely be there.

He studied the path, noting that they'd pass between the Terra and Aqua Temples along the way and noticed something else. There looked to be a city marker within the trees of the South but he couldnt read the name.

"Tallic," he asked, "do you know what this is?"

She leaned over and looked at it hard but then gave up and sighed. "Nah, just a smudge I think. Im not good at maps anyway. My papa was a merchant, you know, before he got into the fighting with Mama cause they had to. He was teaching me a little about maps and reading before..."

When she trailed off, Sheik glanced at her and remembered quite suddenly that both Tallics parents were dead, taken when she was very young by the very man he had managed to eradicate from the world. He felt guilt anyway for reminding her. She stayed quiet a moment or two, then turned away and drug one knee to her chest.

"Anyway, it doesnt look like anything to me."

Sheik nodded and rolled up the map, putting it back away in favor of the scroll detailing the Terra Stone. The stone was said to have healing properties and, like the others, was capable of greatly magnifying innate magical abilities. The power was unimaginable. Terra had an added side ability of affecting unseen magical currents in the very earth. The scrolls were unsure if this meant merely leaching off magical energy or being able to call the earth to attack enemies, but they were all equally reverent towards the power the stone gave.

As the sun began to wane, the two started off again. Tallic was just as bored as before and just as annoying. Sheik wondered if it was really a good idea that he brought her with him and then got a very, very good idea.

Nightfall came and they stopped. Tallic looked a little surprised since both were still rather fit for continuing longer. Sheik went wordlessly to Evalus and pulled from one of the saddlebags a long, strong branch. It had come in a shipment to Zerrins shop and since Sheik was a fair hand at whittling, Zerin had given it to him. Sheik figured he might spend the hot hours whittling it down to something but had found a better way to use it.

Tallic lifted a brow in surprise when he handed it to her. "A stick? What the hell, Sheik?"

"Hold it in both hands, dominant hand on top," Sheik replied as he drew one of the blades from his waist. Tallic stared at it, then her stick, then gave Sheik an incredulous look.

"You're not gonna attack me with that, are you?!"

Without missing a beat, Sheik fell into a basic stance and looked at her calmly. "Mimic me. Your top hand is the stabilizer for your strikes. Right on top will make your right directional strikes more powerful, left to left."

Still confused, Tallic tried to emulate him. Sheik carefully corrected her stance, gave a bit more advice he wasn't entirely sure she'd really get yet. She stopped questioning him finally and just listened, eyes rapt with attention. Sheik then proceeded to beat the energy from her, teaching her the first of swordsmanship the same way Impa had taught him, except he'd had a sword to cut himself with. Sheik was good enough not to hit Tallic with the blade (though the hilt caught her a time or two to teach her a lesson) but the kid wasn't doing as well keeping the end of the stick from rebounding and bashing herself.

By the time Sheik called a stop to it, Tallic was sweating, bruise covered, and exhausted. She slumped onto her cloak and slept silently until Sheik woke her to go. They traveled a few hours, slept during the hot hours, and traveled on again until nightfall when the next lesson commenced. Thus set the schedule for the next days of the journey. Sheik didn't mind losing time in travel and Tallic didn't notice past her own exhaustion.

It took nearly a week to reach the trees and they began abruptly. Sand made way for rocks and dirt. Sheik frowned a little at the transition. Even from the Gerudo Valley to the Field went somewhat smoothly. This looked unnatural. Felt unnatural.

"On guard," he murmured quietly to Tallic once they'd dismounted. She nodded, looking a little giddy as she brushed the stick wedged in her belt with eager fingers. Sheik took Evalus' reigns and kept himself ready as they entered the trees. Immediately, the temperature dropped a few degrees merely from the shade. Sheik frowned further but pressed on. If anything, this could be a sign of the Terra stones presence.

They walked until midday when Sheik found tracks. He stopped them and kneeled, studying it. The print wasn't like a Hylian or Sheikah foot. The toes were too like an animals, but the print was over all too long for that. The closest he could figure were be a narrow footed Goron but so far from the mountain? But whatever made the track couldn't have been that heavy. More man sized... He puzzled over it a bit, then gave it up for now. After all, the print could belong to a native animal he knew nothing about. No one in Boh had ventured so far from the village in a generation or two, so theyd had no idea what he might face.

Lets keep going, Sheik decided and Tallic gave the odd track another look before she followed Sheik on again. They got maybe five steps before figures dropped from the trees.

There were five of them in all, dressed in great leafy cloaks and huge wooden masks that obscured all of them but their arms. Two had scaley, green and brown skin with blunted finger tips like the lizard men of Hyrule. One of them was holding a bow with deadly aim while the second was quite obviously gathering energy from the ethereal river. Another two were furred in brown with clawed fingers holding sharp knives within them. The last of them seemed almost feathered and, like the last of the scaled ones, gathered energy.

"State your business or you shall find yourself without breath to do it," one of the bowmen snarled out in a raspy tone.

Tallic's hand wrapped around her stick hilt but Sheik grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away before lifting his own hands. She scowled but did the same.

"My name is Sheik of the Sheikah," he started. "This is my apprentice, Tallic. Were on a peaceful mission of great importance."

"Sheikah?" one of the furred men murmured in surprise. His voice was strangely more like a growl than anything, smooth and deep. "You flesh babies never leave that speck of yours."

Tallic clenched her jaw, red eyes enraged. She managed a few words before Sheik covered her mouth, "Stupid beastly bastards-"

"Tallic," Sheik hissed, giving her a warning look. He immediately turned back to the speakers. "I apologize for my apprentice. Shes young and spirited."

The second furred one let out a noise like a cackle. "Aye, young ones..."

One of the scaled ones released the energy they were gathering and reached up to remove the oversized mask. Sheik still hand hold of Tallics wrist and felt her jolt with surprise. The face under that mask was so like the lizard men of Hyrule that Sheik nearly drew his sword. The reptile was female with wide, reflective black eyes and mostly green skin with brown markings. An intricately beaded silver headdress rested over her hairless head and hung down past where external ears would have been.

"Hail, Sheik and Tallic of the Sheikah," she said, her voice raspy and soft. "I am Bridae of Kasuto City. Excuse our aggression, but were unused to your kind so far south. The last time... well. Lets just say we have a right to be cautious."

"Of course. If we had known there was a settlement here, we'd have sent word ahead," Sheik assured as he relaxed a little. He could feel the power in the lizard woman but there was a certaingentleness to her.

"I'm sure," she murmured with a strange smile. The others began removing their masks as well. There was another lizard, one that looked like an owl, a catlike one and the last was rather canine. None of the other four were any less suspicious but Bridae continued to smile. "Now then. I will ask that you tell us why you are journeying."

Sheik let go of Tallic, who gave him a rebellious look. "We're seeking the Stones of the Five Temples."

There was shock, then growing suspicion. Bridaes smile faded. "Why?"

"The temples are unstable," Sheik responded. "Boh is being affected by it and failing. If the Sheikah hope to survive another generation and prosper, the Stones must be returned to their Temples."

"What makes you think we've got a Stone?" the catlike one asked with narrowed yellow eyes.

"I'm not certain," Sheik admitted. "However, the scrolls say that Stones are drawn to their own element and this is the only area Terra would be if that is true."

Bridae seemed almost relieved then. "I see. Then you are following rumors."

"Yes." Sheik noted her change in tone and wondered if it were only the Stones believed power that concerned them.

"Meet me once your shift is over," Bridae said, glancing at her fellows. "I'm taking these two to Kasuto."

The other lizard started to protest but a glance from Bridae silenced him. A leader then. Sheik noted that as he moved a hand to Tallic's shoulder. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The walk was a long, winding one and partway through, Sheik realized Bridae was purposely leading them in a way they'd never be able to figure out once they left. He understood the caution but was rather glad when they reached the settlement. The city was a sprawling metropolis of tree houses and hanging bridges, magical lifts and vine ropes, all spiralling to dizzying heights in trees that seemed to be trying to reach the Goddesses themselves. Tallic stayed close to Sheik's side, one hand curled in the tail of his tunic, but her wide eyes were constantly jumping from sight to sight as she took it all in. Sheik himself was impressed by the craftsmanship he saw but also noticed other things.

There were signs of old and recent damage to most of the buildings and trees, places of new, short growth along the ground. He tensed. Kasuto City had been attacked by something, likely in the last few weeks, and was recovering slowly. It looked to have been going on for a while from the signs. Sheik wanted to ask but was afraid of reaching the end of their guide's patience.

Bridae was smiling, glancing back every few moments to Tallic's wide eyed expression with a near fond look. Other denizens weren't so warm. Their eyes held suspicion and fear, mothers keeping a close eye on their children as the outsiders passed. Bridae ignored this but Sheik couldn't help revising his opinion. The attacks had been recent and likely prolonged over weeks, if they weren't still happening. He could tell by the tenseness in the people and, now that he looked harder, he could see covert readying for more battles. They hadn't chosen a good time to adventure here...

There was no inn in Kasuto City. Bridae led the two to her own home, one of the few on the ground floor. The home was set around the base of one of their enormous trees and seemed to have been constructed with more stability, great stone blocks cut and set in careful patterns. Inside, the furnishing was slim and each room connected to the next in a continuous ring. Most of the doors had strong latches and the walls were carefully plastered. When Sheik touched one, he was surprised by the undercurrent of magic flowing through the walls. Shielding spell..?

He looked to Bridae, eyes narrowing, and opened himself to the magics. They flowed around her like bees to honey, in and out of her body as if it were made to be a conduit. Of course. A heavy magic user would need spells like these to keep the backlash from huge workings from affecting the population around her. One mystery solved, Sheik and Tallic followed the lizard woman to her guest room. It wasn't large, but was comfortable with two hand made beds and a few other comforts.

Bridae left them there, warning that one of her servants would be guarding the doors and they were not to leave until sent for. Tallic almost said some choice words about being trapped, but Sheik managed to get a hand over her mouth first. They bedded down for the night after Sheik gave Tallic a reading lesson, since they couldn't very well spar in such an enclosed space.

The night was quiet at first and then the two Sheikah awoke to sudden screaming. They grabbed their weapons and bolted out the door. The servants were gone. Sheik grimly led Tallic through the ring of rooms to the exit.

Outside, women and children screamed as they ran for lifts or ropes, trying to get away. Fire burned all over and the sounds of battle barely rose over the roar of the flames attempting to engulf the village. Warriors of Kasuto fought hard against black robed invaders who showed skill they could barely keep up with. The black robes were overwhelming, pouring from the trees around them and coming up from the ground itself..

An attack and Sheik hoped it wouldn't be the one to end them.


	7. Terra

The sword sang as it cut through black cloth and flesh alike. Sheik brought it in a deadly arc to catch another black robed enemy. Both short swords were soaked in sticky, blackish blood. He fought as hard as he could, leaving a trail of bodies behind. Their hoods fell back here and there, showing reptilian and skeletal faces that seemed to laugh in death.

Tallic showed skill as well, but was limited by the too-large sword she'd managed to purloin from one of the slain. Sheik would have commended her quick thinking, but there wasn't time to spare a moment from the fighting. He stayed near his protege's side while letting his eyes wander.

That was how he saw Bridae. Her magics were running wild, ripping enemies apart and burning their remains. She was getting tired and he could feel just how much ethereal energy she was funneling. This was life or death and she was weakening. Sheik realized suddenly that she would collapse in a matter of seconds.

The Sheikah raced through the fighting, taking down who he could in his mad dash to Bridae's side. Just as her eyes became hazed and her body began to fall, he got there and killed a black robe preparing to stab her. She collapsed to her knees and leaned against his leg as he fought off others. He ended up hauling her right back up to her feet and dragging the exhausted mage through the fighting to one of the last lifts. A shout up and the others took her to safety. Sheik turned, looking for Tallic, and felt his blood run cold.

She was still, her big eyes resting at her belly and her sword held over her head in mid strike. Her lips parted for a gasped breath, face pale, but she didn't move... Not until the black robe ripped the sword, the one that had skewered her, out of her tiny body. The girl slowly fell. Seconds turned into hours as Sheik yelled and ran to her.

Tallic stared up at him with wide, pained and hazy eyes. She tried to speak, but nothing slipped free from her throat. Sheik held her to him, hand over the gaping wound, but his mind wouldn't work, couldn't find a solution. She was going to die...

His world faded. The last thing he remembered was tapping the ethereal river in desperation before everything went black.

He floated then, drifting through waking, dreamless sleep. He didn't know how long it went on but when he awoke, he felt sore and tired. Magical exhaustion, he realized as he slowly sat up and looked about. He was in the guest room of Bridae's home. Cold crept into his bones, more side effects of the exertion. He didn't remember what he'd done to come to this state..

And then he saw her. Tallic laying in the other bed, still as death. Her face was pale, dark hair fanned over the pillow, but her body moved. Sheik forgot his exhaustion and raged to her bedside. Breathing, she was breathing! He grabbed the blanket and tore it off her. She was dressed in a Kasuto shirt and trousers, but she was whole! The wound was gone!

"Tallic!" he called urgently, hand at her half bared shoulder and then he stopped. Her skin was cold. Sheik was confused but at least she was breathing!

The door opened and he whipped around, ready to defend even in his own worrying state, but it was Bridae. She blinked in surprise that he was awake, then nodded to him and came in.

"Master Mage," she greeted as she came calmly to Tallic's other side, a waterskin in hand. "That was quite a show you put on. Fires everywhere, except for your healing of this little one."

She carefully slid her hand under the child's head and made her drink from the skin, a thick, foul smelling drought.

"What is that?" Sheik asked, wondering if it was cause for the coldness of Tallic's skin.

"A kind of detoxification," Bridae responded softly but there was something in her tone, something hopeless.

Sheik waited until she'd dosed Tallic completely before he asked. "What is wrong with her?"

Bridae was quiet a moment, looking down at the child's sleeping face. She looked so tired, her scales ashen and movements exhausted. He would have felt sorry for her if there weren't other pressing issues.

"The Grim coat their weapons in what they call blood, a deadly poison," she replied quietly. "It kills by turning you into one of them. It's how they reproduce."

Sheik just looked at her and he felt the blood drain from his face. "She was poisoned."

"Yes."

"She's going to die anyway, even if she's healed."

"Yes."

He sat down on the bed, suddenly shaky and cold. Bridae touched his shoulder.

"For what it's worth," she murmured softly, "I am sorry... This potion, it will keep her herself for a little longer, but when the time comes..."

"Antidote. There must be an antidote."

Bridae sighed. "No, child."

"There is always an antidote!" Sheik yelled back at her, loud for all her quiet. He rose quickly, looking wildly for his swords. Bridae grabbed his arm and he nearly struck her for it but managed to hold back.

"Sheik! I pray you, listen to me!" she said urgently, not letting go of him. "The child is gone! Do you think you are the only one to lose someone to the Grim? My children! My husband! Gone with another raid. They don't attack us for the sheer fun of it, they want these bodies to twist into their own!"

"I saw your people in robes!" Sheik snarled back, barely hearing her and certainly not understanding. He was too angry, too distraught.

"I'm an exile, but that has nothing to do with this," Bridae replied with a sudden calm as she let him go. "Fine. I won't convince you. Go search then. Waste the last days she has with frivolities. Be gone when she finally turns. It will do you little good to watch."

She released him and Sheik just stared at her mutely. He shook with rage and loss, tried to find some reason to scream at her, hit her, kill her, but even then he could not. Why couldn't he have the decency to cry?

Tallic was going to die.

If only...

"The Stone," he breathed.

"Sheik-"

"The Stone!" He turned back on her, eyes wide. "I'll find it. The Stone is suppose to heal, it will save her!"

"It's useless! They have the Stone, they stole it from us to power their magics and there is no way you could possibly retrieve it from their stronghold!"

Sheik smiled. Was a Grim stronghold really so much in the face of other evils he had taken on before?

In the end, Bridae provisioned him and let him on his way, swearing to care for Tallic and stave off the change as long as she could. There was nothing else she could do, for Sheik refused to be dissuaded.

Following the path of destruction wasn't hard. Sheik suspected the entirety of Kasuto City could come after the Grim at anytime, but fear and lack of numbers kept them away. It wasn't a large settlement, after all. Whatever their reasons, Sheik followed it with as much concealment through the dense forest as he could. He was used to the terrain of the Kokiri land, not this lush forest packed so tightly that no large animal could possibly live here. Some areas he had to circumvent completely, for there was no way even a man of his slight size would fit through. He was glad he'd left Evalus with Bridae, for there was no way the horse could have made it through.

All this was done in a kind of calm. Sheik had a purpose. The image of Tallic's pale, sleeping face drove him on, but he forced himself to think, to plan. A day had almost passed when he came upon them.

Unlike Kasuto's living city, there was nothing. The trees stopped as suddenly as they had started. The ground dried and cracked like an empty riverbed. Wind blasted, harsh and uncontrolled, and Sheik tied his kerchief over his face to keep loose dirt and grit out of his nose and mouth. It wasn't as bad as a sand storm, but the cool edge to it kept getting into his clothing and chilling him. The stretch of dead land went past his vision, but he could see the settlement. A huge, spiraling temple of dull gray and brown stone rose in the center, taller by far than any structure Sheik had seen before. It was conical in shape with a ledge that spiraled up to the very tip. He thought there might be something there but was too far away to see it. Around the temple were a hodge podge of stone structures, none of them too steady looking with their patched thatch roofs, but with the way of the land, he doubted it rained much here. There was stone debris all over from structures that must have fallen. The ground seemed oddly disturbed around these buildings and Sheik recognized the pattern as the same in Kasuto City, where the Grim had come up from the very ground. They were so much like stalfos, but larger and strangely deformed from Hylian standard, as well as wearing more formidable armor. A cousin species, perhaps? Sheik really didn't care enough to speculate further.

There was precious little cover. Sheik waited until night fell, then tried to cast a light camouflaging spell, only to recoil at the burned ethereal trails in his body. He'd overworked them when- No. No thinking on that. This made things harder but Sheik would succeed. He had to.

There were lizalfos-like men patrolling the outskirts of the settlement, looking half nervous as the light faded from the sky. Sheik approached in slow caution, low to the ground and utterly soundless. He may have grown rusty during his stay in Boh, but the weeks out with Tallic had toned him back into shape.

Sheik froze when he heard and felt movement under him. He scuttled forward as fast as he could, hiding himself behind the closest bit of stone debris that could conceal him, and realized what had made the lizalfos so nervous. The Grim were under them, waiting for the darkness. Just as he thought, the skeletal creatures themselves sprang free in small showers of dirt, piercing screams issuing from their fleshless mouths that chilled him to the bone. Sheik stayed utterly still as they met their lizalfos counterparts, who quickly fled back to the central temple. Something like laughter came from the Grim, who could have been joking to one another for all Sheik knew, for he had no inkling of their language, if they had one.

Edging away from the perimeter, Sheik moved from pile to pile of debris in a slow crawl towards the temple. He could feel nothing ethereal with his paths so burnt, but if the Terra Stone was anywhere, it would be in the temple. Grave determination kept him going. As he came closer to the temple, the lizalfos grew more numerous. They were edgy and nervous, traveling around in twos and threes in some attempt to make themselves feel more secure. It was obvious they weren't comfortable with the Grim, but why were they working with them then...?

There was no way he'd get into the temple unmolested. Sheik rested a hand on the pommel of one short sword and pursed his lips. The Terra Stone healed, he knew, but he'd have to get there with enough strength to use it. Sheik waited and watched, finding a pattern in the patrols. An hour into the latest patrol, when there was the smallest chance of being ambushed by backup troops, Sheik struck.

The lizalfos were difficult. Their swords sang with as much skill as his own, but Sheik would not fail. He managed to kill them with as little injury to himself as he could, then darted through the doors.

The tower was hollow and empty. A great winding stair case clung to the walls and a platform had been built in the center of an intricate tile mural. There were images in the tiles, flourishing forests, a glittering city, people of all races celebrating around a bonfire with food and drink a plenty... He felt a stab of anger at how the tile had been chipped and broken, torn out in some places by rough claws. Later, he told himself. For now, he studied the platform and found a switch. The platform lifted him swiftly upward, past the winding stair and up near the top, where it ended, too wide to go farther. Sheik stepped of onto the level platform and looked upward as the platform descended once more. There as still a while to go. He began trudging up the stairs, keeping his ears open for the sounds of movement. Nothing. The hair on the back of his neck lifted. Why was so precious a place not guarded...?

There was a second platform and Sheik rose onto it slowly, stopping midway when he noted a figure standing, staring through the wide opening in the wall to the dead land outside. It was a Grim and wearing the same strange armor that the others had, but there was something different about this one. He carried himself with confidence, bulky but skeletal arms folded over his wide chest.

"Might as well come out, stranger," murmured a gravelly voice. Sheik tensed but then the Grim turned his head and dark, empty eye sockets stared at him. Pursing his lips, Sheik stepped out into the open, one sword in hand and his other hand resting on the second pommel. "Well, at least you aren't a coward."

"Where is the Stone?" Sheik growled without preamble. The skeletal face split into a grin as the Grim turned himself.

"How rude, storming someone's home and demanding things of them," the Grim murmured, then made an odd 'tsk' sound. "No manners, you Outsiders. Northerners, what's to be done with them?"

Sheik had no time for verbal games. "Give me the stone or by the Goddesses, I'll split you to pieces."

"Ask your Goddesses for nothing," the Grim sneered, "for only then will you be pleased!"

In a moment, the Grim drew his huge, wide sword and raced towards him. Sheik barely had enough time to bring up one sword, much less draw the other. The fight was fast and whirling, swords crying in the low light as the Grim came at him again and again. Sheik could barely keep himself alive, much less attack. He got in a few strikes, but they were nothing compared to the bone jarring cracks upon his own swords.

The opening came suddenly and with little room for mistake. One short sword swept through the Grim's near perfect guard and cracked through two vertebre, neatly severing the head. It tumbled off with an angry yell and the body shivered before crumbling into a pile of bones and armor. Sheik panted and wiped sweat from his brow before stepping over to the cursing head.

"Damn Northerner bastard! Damn you! Damn you!" Sheik knelt and gave him a dispassionate look as he moved the tip of his sword to the center of the Grim's forehead, between his eyes. He stopped cursing and just glared at him defiantly.

"Where is the stone?" Sheik asked with deadly coldness. The Grim suddenly grinned.

"My brother keeps it," he said, his voice full of gloating glee. "You'll never defeat him. The great Ugos du Ikana would never be defeated by the likes of you, Northerner!"

"Where?" Sheik insisted, pressing slight weight to the sword. Bone began to crack.

"Below, under the platform. He'll kill you, Outsider, for the glory of Ikana and memory of our father, he'll kill you!"

Sheik pressed his full weight to the sword. The skull shattered. The voice faded. Sheik turned and left the platform.

By then, the moving platform was down to the ground floor. Sheik descended the stairs and tried to ignore the growing fatigue in his body and his bleeding wounds. Below, he triggered the moving platform but jumped off immediately. There was another staircase spiraling downward. He took it without a thought. The air cooled as he went down, step by step, into the growing darkness. There was something there, he could finally feel the barest inkling of it, but his senses were still so dulled. It was like after the sandstorm, but slightly less damage. Still more than he'd rather.

There was light ahead. It filtered through a mist of displaced dirt and particles, showing the edge of a closed door. Sheik rested there for a few minutes before pressing his ear to the aged wood. There were shuffling sounds behind but nothing definite. He guessed at one moving body. Dropping to his knees, he eyed the crack between floor and door and watched a set of armored boots pace along. The room beyond was huge, big enough he couldn't see the back in his awkward position.

Sheik rose again and felt for the latch. There was no lock, thankfully but as he began to pull it, the door groaned and the figure beyond froze. Sheik cursed and flung it open, swords drawn with a loud cry. The Grim was surprised but recovered quickly. He was bigger than the last and a better fighter. Sheik hissed as the wide blade bit his flesh but continued the fight, sparing glances for the room around them.

It was a huge cavern, stalactites and stalagmites dotting floor and ceiling alike. They were utterly dry and weakened, as Sheik found out when the Grim, Ugos, slammed him through one. He managed to get to his feet but barely had time to bring up his swords to parry another attack.

"Northerner scum! How did you find this place?" Ugos hissed out between strikes, his face twisted in rage.

"Pile of bones upstairs," Sheik snarled back and the Grim hesitated a moment in shock but it wasn't long enough for Sheik to get the final blow.

"Egos? You miserable bastard of a whore! I'll kill you!"

His attacks came faster, and the pommel of that huge sword managed to smash hard into Sheik's head. He stumbled back and the Grim slammed him with the entirety of his bony body. Sheik crashed through four stalagmites before he lay still, groaning with pain. He could hear Ugos's heavy steps coming nearer and tried to get up, but he just wasn't fast enough. An armored boot smashed into his belly and Sheik flew through another two stone deposits. He rolled onto his back, gasping for breath. A few ribs were cracked if not broken through. Opening his eyes, Sheik stared up and noticed a strange light. He turned his head slowly and nearly laughed.

The Terra Stone was a deep green in color and shined with all the power the Fira Stone had. He felt it's power flowing over him, teasing. One hand lifted from the ground and reached but there was no way to get it. He was so close...

An armored hand grabbed the front of his tunic and tore Sheik up from the ground. His head swayed limply but he manged to look back at the enraged Ugos who had death in his eyes.

"This will be sweet," Ugos hissed quietly with a deathly grin. Sheik could barely lift a hand, much less defend himself. And then Ugos did something phenomenally stupid.

He threw Sheik right into the Stone.

There was a second of of numbness as Sheik's chest connected with the smooth surface and then light exploded from them along with a shearing power that left him screaming in pain. The pain faded and his body was restored, but the Stone wasn't done with him yet. Terrifyingly amazing power bore through his body, pulsing between the worst pain he'd ever felt and the most all encompassing pleasure of his life. Finally, it let him go and he stood beside it in dulled awe.

The awe didn't last long, for Ugos came at him with rage. Sheik's swords seemed to materialize with how quickly he grabbed them and suddenly, the fight didn't seem so one-sided. Ugos was good, but Sheik had been fully replenished and he felt the rush of his restored magical pathways. He tugged the ethereal river and cast as they fought, bringing the tide of battle to his advantage until finally, with a last strike, he beheaded the Grim.

Ugos cursed more colorfully than Egos had. Sheik came to him, placed the edge of the blade to that bony brow, and ended the noise.

The stone was warm when Sheik gathered it to him. He was surprised by the size. It barely filled his gloved hand. Sheik tucked the precious item into his pocket and started back up the winding stairwell.

Immediately when he triggered the platform, Sheik was back into battle. He fought through the droves of stalfos and lizalfos who seemed endless, screeching about lost leaders Sheik didn't care about. Still, his strength was waning as enemies he dispatched of were replaced by even more.

_Use me..._

Sheik jerked at the sudden words in his mind but one hand suddenly opened, dropping the short sword, and flew to his mouth so he could tear off his glove, still fighting with his other hand. His bared fingers dropped to his pocket and wrapped around the stone. A surge of power and then-

The ground itself rose up. Great stone spikes drove up into skeletal and lizard-like bodies alike, shearing them to pieces. The earth rumbled and snarled, throwing enemies off their feet and spearing them just as mercilessly. Rubble fell as the temple grew unstable. Sheik cursed and ran, doing his best to keep even footing. He didn't have to dodge earthen spears, but the quake itself threw him to the ground over and over. He managed to get out of the door way just as the tower began to implode upon itself.

Sheik didn't know what to think, so he didn't. He ran, fighting the few he had to, and when he hit the tree line, he kept going. The ground here was undisturbed, but he took no chances.

Dawn broke just as Sheik found his muddled way back to Kasuto City. He collapsed in the village square and faded out with his hand still wrapped tightly around the Stone.


	8. Orn

Tallic hated being cooped up. When Sheik came with the stone, Bridae had been able to use it to restore the child and counteract the poison, but could do little to wake Sheik from his healing sleep. Therefore, Tallic was stuck, watching her master rest while being confined when Bridae was up to her duties.

The Grim had all but disappeared. A spattering few of them showed up every few days or so, but they were quickly dispatched without a leader to guide them. The lizalfos didn't even bother with that much. They seemed to have taken this as a sign to find other hunting grounds.

Thus, the village had set to fixing the damage and healing others. Tallic was very, very bored.

"You're infuriating," she grumbled at Sheik's sleeping face. He didn't move a bit, nor had he since they'd brought him there. She pursed her lips and flicked some of his light hair out of his face. "You keep sleeping and you should be awake teaching me, you lazy idiot."

She didn't like thinking about why he was asleep, for Bridae had told her, so she didn't think about it.

"And you look funny," she went on. "Light hair like that, it's so weird! Ro says it's because you're a halfbreed. Weirdo."

If she thought about what she didn't like, what she found odd and strange and unappealing, it kept her from remembering what she did like about him and why her chest was tight with worry.

The door opened and Tallic snatched her hand back almost guiltily until she realized she hadn't been doing anything so she didn't have to be guilty, so she pouted instead. Bridae gave her a kindly look as she moved to Sheik's bedside and touched the sleeping man's forehead. Her eyes unfocused a moment, then she nodded.

"He's healed near fully. He should wake today," she said. Tallic folded her arms and pretended not to care, though the tension left her shoulders.

"Good. Then I can finally go out."

The lizalfos smiled and reached over to pat the girl's head, just chuckling at the grumpy look Tallic shot her for it. Bridae was plenty used to children and it had been long enough since losing her own that she could think back on them fondly, instead of with devastation.

She left Tallic to watching and went back to her duties. Tallic reached up to fix her hair a bit, mumbling to herself. Stupid lizardy lady...

"This is totally your fault," Tallic grumbled as she messed with Sheik's bangs. And then abruptly, her hand was caught in a sudden grip. Tallic gasped and stared as Sheik's dark eyes opened and looked up at her sleepily. "You're awake!"

Sheik gave a tired mumble and let go of her, letting his hand drop again. "...What happened...?"

"You totally kicked those bad guys' butts!" Tallic exclaimed, jumped to her feet. "A hunting party went out two days ago and looked. Total devastation!"

"How long have I been out...?"

"A few days. Bridae took the Stone to heal the others."

"Find her for me."

Tallic scowled. "I'm not your slave!"

But she went anyway to find the woman. Bridae was happy to see him up and he suffered through an examination to make sure nothing at all was amiss. Sheik was, thankfully, in good health. There was some lingering fatigue, but they'd gotten what they'd come for.

"The elders have decided it's too dangerous to have the Stone here," Bridae murmured as she passed a hide wrapped shape into Sheik's hands. He immediately felt the power and knew just what it was. "We wish you to take it with you on your journey."

"I will keep it safe," the Sheikah murmured reverently. Bridae smiled softly.

"I also ask...that you allow me to accompany you," she added to both Sheik and Tallic's surprise. "I am an outsider here, children. My family and I fled the others to find solace here, but... I'm alone and there is little to tie me. Now that the Grim are gone, Kasuto doesn't need my magic. They will prosper on their own."

"But..but how can you leave your home?" Tallic insisted, not understanding. She might not always enjoy her home but she'd never leave Boh forever!

Bridae smiled and reached over to pat the girl's head. "Child, I've already fled a home once. Another place, another world called Termina... Suffice it to say, I can do it again and I am much less burdened this time."

Sheik had not heard of a place called Termina and he considered himself well traveled by now. Bridae saw his confusion and let out a soft laugh.

"Don't fret, dear Sheik. I doubt you will ever visit there," she murmured, glancing off with a far away look in her eyes. "Termina... It is like here, but different. So different...Sometimes, people we know wander there and when they come back, they are not themselves. Others disappear completely... Since my clan and the Grim found our ways here to Hyrule, there have been few occurrences."

"The Grim came from there?" Tallic chimed in, scooting closer.

"Yes, love. They had a kingdom there, Ikana... The land is cursed, full of dead, wandering spirits..." She sighed softly. "...My husband was enthralled with their history before their deaths and turning into Stalfos. Great King Igos du Ikana and his children... Well. That's another story, isn't it...? Suffice it to say, my people, the Dinolfos, and the Grim were allies. They just went by Ikana Stalfos there, changed the name when we found our way to Hyrule..."

"That's why you looked so much like the lizalfos," Sheik murmured. Bridae blinked a little and then laughed.

"Oh, our 'cousins'? Yes, I've heard much of them. They're quite stupid, aren't they? I'm surprised they have the delicacy to make armor and weapons at all," she said, rolling her eyes in obvious distaste. Tallic grinned.

"You may accompany us," Sheik decided finally as he slid out of bed, testing his legs. Weak but nothing a day or so of travel and food wouldn't cure. Bridae just smiled and that was that.

They readied themselves and left at midday, heading back North. Sheik led Evalus through the thick trees with Tallic riding. Bridae walked along with them, pleasant as she could be. Sheik had suggested bringing a horse if she had one, but the Dinolfos just smiled and said she had no need of one. She carried a pack on her back and wore her usual elaborate layerings of silks, the beaded headdress upon her head, and a dark, hooded cloak. Tallic had been given a few changes of Kasuto clothing that she'd have to wear until they returned to Boh, for her own had been ruined.

The desert sun sucked the breath from them when they broke the tree line. It had been only days since they left the sands, but they'd already become accustomed to the lower temperature of the forest. Sheik mentally cataloged how much water they had between the three of them, even though he already knew they had quite enough (he was Sheikah, after all,) and they headed off North again. The scrolls he'd poured over before hinted that the Aero Stone would show itself rather clearly through tornados and sand storms and Sheik knew from talk of traders back in Boh that the North part of the desert was riddled with such phenomena.

The days passed slowly as they traveled. Bridae truly did have no problem following their horses, even out running them to scout ahead on occasion. They rested during the hot afternoons and traveled in the mornings and evenings before bedding to sleep and train. Tallic was swiftly gaining prowess, but it would be some time before she would be ready to test for her ring. Sheik badgered her into practicing her basic moves, forcing her muscles to remember the movements when all she wanted to do was learn something new and totally awesome cool, whatever that meant.

In Mirabile, capital city of the Desert Clans, Sheik had them stop and arranged for an inn, then left Tallic and Bridae there as he went to buy water and other supplies. It was there he happened to pass ways with the clan chief herself.

"...Sheik?" the woman murmured with a blink as she paused. Nephrite looked as graceful as ever, though age was finally starting to show in her face and with a few thin streaks of gray in her violet hair.

Sheik bowed his head to her. Nephrite. "It's a pleasure to meet with you again."

She shook her head a bit. "Somehow, I doubt you're here for a pleasure call. What brings you so deeply into the Sands?"

"I'm on a journey of sorts, searching for the Stones of the Five Temples.." Sheik trailed off when Nephrite's bronzed cheeks paled a shade.

"Isn't that dangerous? And should you really be endangering yourself so close to the wedding?"

Sheik stared. "...Wedding?"

"So you really don't know." Nephrite sighed a bit, flicking a violent bang behind her ear. "Well, I'm not surprised. Mail in the desert is rather difficult to get... Queen Zelda has accepted my son's proposal. They're to be married in a fortnight."

This was a happy event, but Sheik could only feel rather shocked by the news. Zelda had really...? With Slade? He'd known the boy was making advances when he'd left Hyrule, but had he advanced so far? "Have I really been gone so long?"

Nephrite lifted a brow. "Slade mentioned when you left. A year is quite a while, young man."

A year. Sheik hadn't realized it had been such a long time. The months tended to pass quickly, as he kept himself as busy as he could. At once, thoughts of home and his loved ones permeated his mind. He thanked Nephrite and fled to find a place where he could collect himself. Pressed between two buildings, Sheik shut his eyes tightly and pressed a hand over them. A year... A year, and he'd managed to do very little worth while. And now, on this quest of his, he couldn't just up and leave to see a wedding. It would take too long, travel between, and... He might never leave if he went back now. He wasn't strong enough for that.

Eventually, Sheik found his way back to the inn with their supplies. He felt heartbroken, so homesick he could barely stand it. In Boh, with so much to do all the time, he'd been able to stave off the feelings, but now...

The only thing Sheik could do was throw himself fully into the journey. One of the merchants in the market square mentioned terrible weather up North, near the trading village of Orn. The next morning, the three of them headed off towards there. Sheik set a grueling pace and though they didn't know why, Bridae and Tallic (with a little coaching) left him be. Bridae began teaching Tallic the basics of magic, for the child did have the gift for it. Tallic took to it as well as she did anything.

Three days later, they were forced to take refuge from a sudden but blessedly short sandstorm. That set the tone for the next days as they dodged sandstorms and strange tornadoes alike. Their speed was vastly diminished, which set Sheik on edge but there was little he could do about it. When they finally got to Orn, he was ready to stake someone, just to settle his own anxiety.

Orn had a kind of dirty but strangely homey feel to it. The settlement wasn't large and there were very few permanent buildings, these built of the same stock as the buildings of Mirabile, sandy and strong. The bulk of it was made up in temporary tents and a vast market of transports. Though the town was apparently flourishing, there was something very strange going on. People eyed each other with suspicion and did little to stand out. They spoke in quiet tones and whispers, even for simple buying and selling. Though there were travelers all over, no one seemed particularly interested in really selling anything. It was tense, almost dangerous.

Sheik, Bridae, and Tallic wandered the market, trying to listen for clues on the Aero Stone, but little could be made from it. They were about to give up and find a place to sleep for the night when another traveler tripped right in front of Sheik and ended up slamming half into him. Sheik gave a huff of surprise and faint pain but managed to steady the two of them and not fall.

"My apologies!" the man murmured as he straightened, a full head and a half higher than Sheik himself. "Please forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was going and... Well, I'm very sorry for knocking you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-" Sheik started but Tallic suddenly pushed past him and grabbed the man's wrists, making him jump with surprise.

"Turn out your pockets, Sheik!" the girl snarled out, angry red eyes on the stranger's bewildered face. "Oldest trick in the book, knock and lift!"

"Wh-what?"

Sheik didn't listen as the man tried to figure out just what Tallic was talking about, doing as she said and checking his coin purse. It was still there and nothing else had been taken as far as he could find. "Tallic, stand down. He's not a thief."

'At least not this time,' Tallic thought as she scowled but let go to fold her arms over her chest, still glaring at the strange man. He, understanding her accusation, just flushed a bit. The man was rather attractive, really. He had kind, bright yellow eyes, a well featured face with strong chin, and the faintest hint of red hair under his hooded cloak.

"Please, let me show my innocence by assisting you in whatever you've come for," he murmured. "My name is David."

Sheik thought about it, while Tallic seemed intent on finding some way to label the man a liar. Finally, Sheik asked, "We're here looking for something."

"I've been here a week or so, waiting for the storms to calm down," David replied, "and there's been little else to do here but look at shops. Whatever you need, I know where to find it."

"This item is unique," Bridae murmured, and of great importance.

David frowned a little at that and a strange suspicion settled in his earnest gaze. "Such as?"

Sheik hesitated, then said quietly, "The Aero Stone."

Something passed over yellow eyes, but whatever it was, David chose not to voice it. "I've heard of it...but I'm afraid that's one of the few things I can't find for you."

Well, it had been worth a try. David found them a place to stay that wouldn't empty their pockets too badly, then parted ways with them. Bridae watched him go with an odd look but didn't share her thoughts.

Things were quiet as they searched for clues for the first two days, and then disaster struck. As they combed the market place again, a sudden commotion started near the end of the shops that soon escalated. Orn guards raced to subdue things, but it only got worse. The marauders savagely killed guards and various merchants and others ran for their lives, screaming in panic. Sheik drew his swords and raced into the thick of it. He heard Tallic's voice behind him but Bridae had managed to grab the child before she could join him. Sheik twisted between bodies, working to keep as many people alive as he could. He disabled marauders he could, dodged well meaning guards who thought he was one of them, and did his best to get innocent people out of the mess.

The sound of a sword cutting through air alerted him and Sheik whipped around to block it, only to have David suddenly at his side to do it for him. The odd traveler gave Sheik a smile and then went on again, doing the same as Sheik had been.

The fight didn't really last very long. Reinforcements arrived and the remaining marauders were captured or had run. Healers arrived next to take care of wounded. Sheik ghosted away from things before one of the guards could try to pin him as one of the wrongdoers.

"You can't suppress us! We will have our freedom!"

Sheik glanced back, watching men scream similar statements as they were dragged away. He frowned, confused, but then a hand grabbed his arm and jerked him into the darkness between two stalls. He immediately recognized David's golden eyes and didn't attack.

"What was that?" he demanded quietly. David sighed a little, glancing back out.

"Insurgents. That group developed a little while after the storms started. They accuse the leader in this town of starting the storms to keep everyone in check." He shook his head a bit. "I haven't been able to verify the claims, but there is something strange about the whole thing..."

"I know the Aero Stone is here," Sheik replied with a scowl, folding his arms over his chest. "The rumors might be true..."

David glanced at him, mind worrying over something, then seemed to come to a decision. "I have contacts in the government here. The castle, even... You never know what servants might say... I'll see what I can find out."

Sheik nodded. "Thank you. You're more help than you know."

The other man smiled a little, but it wasn't a happy one.

The three travelers laid low for the next days. Orn buzzed with news of the skirmish, demonizing one side or the other. Sheik and Tallic practiced swordsmanship, though the latter of the two was quite angry she hadn't gotten a piece of the action, accusing Sheik and Bridae of babying her. Sheik was sure not to go easy on her.

David finally came back in the dead of night. He was let into their room and the trouble in his eyes set them on alert.

"It's true. It's true, they've got the Stone. Lila said the leader planned on trying to take over the Desert with it, once he's mastered the Stone's power." David was quite distressed by this. "He's going to start moving, tomorrow morning."

"No time." Sheik took a slow breath. "Well. Then we'll have to attack. Tonight."

"I'm going with you," David replied seriously. "There's more riding on this than you can understand. He cannot be allowed to subvert the desert."

Sheik wondered about David's real motivation, for there was quite a bit more to the man than he was stating, but time had run out for them. A rudimentary plan was thought through and they quickly headed off.

The castle was surprisingly easy to infiltrate. The guards stayed widely spread and Sheik detected no underlying magics to alert anyone. He hated the unease. Too easy, where was the opposition? Bridae looked similarly alarmed, as did David, though Tallic had little enough experience to believe they were doing well.

As they ghosted along a corridor, David caught Sheik's eye and motioned for one of the doors. He was the only one with an idea of the castle layout, so Sheik trusted his lead and they headed through. More corridors, more doors and linked rooms. The place was a labyrinth! There were some guards but just not enough...

Light shown from under one last door, tall, reinforced metal and wood. More light than from the simple torches that lined the rest of the place, Sheik was sure. He snuck to the door and rested his ear against it, but there was nothing heard beyond. He snuck a bit of ethereal energy to try and pick up any magical residue beyond and had to jerk back, senses blinded. Dear goddesses, there was a stone there! The magics pulsed and curled about one spot, the sheer amount blinding to anyone with the sense. Sheik's mouth set in a thin line. He motioned to the others to ready themselves and then opened the door...

...Only to have a spear fly through it and hit him in the chest. Sheik flew back, hit the ground, and didn't move.


	9. Areo

Tallic screamed, but Bridae recovered quickly enough to create a magical boundary against ranged weapons at the door way. There David placed himself, sword in hand as guards rushed towards him.

Sheik was motionless where he'd crumpled. Tallic raced to his side and almost screamed again. The spear. The spear was... Her sight blurred over with tears. Oh Goddesses, he wasn't breathing... And there was blood, already so much blood. Tallic wrapped her small hands around the staff of the spear and jerked it from Sheik's body with a sickening, sucking sound. It clattered to the stone floor where she dropped it while she leaned over Sheik's body. Goddesses, now he was bleeding worse! Red pooling under him, had the blade gone all the way through? Hot, angry tears raced down her cheeks. Sheik was so strong, and good, and why? Why had he gone down so easily? Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he breathing!

Sheik was dead. Like her mother. Like her father. Like everyone she ever cared about. Tallic sobbed a quiet denial, but she knew. She knew Sheik wasn't coming back from this one...

At once, Tallic felt a sudden heat in her chest. It was so much hotter than the blood on her hands, than the tears on her face, than the rage in her soul. She thought she might burn up completely as her head fell back and she uttered a high pitched howl.

Bridae whipped her head again, fearing the child had been attacked, but instead saw, to her horror, magic swirling about Tallic. It violently enveloped the girl, ripping at her hair and clothing in a tightening spiral, before it drove suddenly into her body. Bridae cried out with horror but just stared when Tallic wasn't ripped to bits. The magics centralized in Tallic's chest, condensing and becoming a solid ball of pure power. The girl jerked and screamed again as that power then emerged from her chest in the form of a perfect, violet stone.

Akasha...

Bridae didn't have time to marvel. A shout from David brought her back to the battle and left Tallic to fend for herself with the Stone's power.

In a trance, the child took the stone in one hand and pressed the other over Sheik's gaping wound. She didn't think, letting the Stone lead her as it drew power from the ethereal river, from her, from Sheik's waning life force. She saw his soul beginning to fade and ruthlessly tethered it back to his dying body. Sheik would not die. He would not...

The wound closed slowly under her fingers as the Stone pulsed unimaginable power through her, both burning her magical pathways and restoring them in a painful, pleasurable cycle. And then Sheik jerked as the Stone sent a pulse directly into his restored heart. Another, and then another, and finally, Sheik sucked in a gasped breath. The Stone continued its work, healing all his hurts, all the death damages, sealing his soul into the newly restored body.

Sheik opened his eyes. He was pale from blood loss but the Stone was taking care of that. The red staining the floor soaked back into his body slowly.

"Tallic," he rasped, staring at her. Those familiar red eyes were glowing with power that pulsed in time with the Stone in her hand. She wasn't aware, not truly, and Sheik found himself unable to move as she worked. His body jerked when his connection to the ethereal river was restored, for only a living soul could work the river itself and direct its power.

Tallic pulled her hand away. She wavered, the glow fading from her eyes, and then began to fall. Sheik managed to catch her and lowered the exhausted girl down to the floor gently. He took the Stone from her hand and smiled softly.

"Good job," he whispered as he leaned to kiss her forehead. Then he got up, found his swords, and stuffed the Stone into his pocket.

"Bridae! Get Tallic and keep her safe!"

Both David and Bridae stared at him, surprised to see him alive, but with another wave of enemies approaching, there was no time to flounder. Bridae grabbed Tallic, dragging the unconscious child onto her back and Sheik gave war cry as he crashed into the center of the frey, driving the guards back with swords and a wave of pure magic. David raced behind and the two of them cut a path through the huge room beyond the doorway. The leader of Orn sat on a crude throne at the other side, yelling for his guards to fight harder. The Areo Stone pulsed on a staff in his hand, answering the Stone resting in Sheik's pocket.

The two warriors fought, ignoring taunts and curses, not even bothering to reduce loss of life. There wasn't time. Sheik found himself too busy dodging Bridae's magic bolts and the guards' strikes to pay attention to the leader, but that changed when a tornado formed in the center of the room.

Bodies went flying, men screaming as the winds tore their limbs from their bodies. Sheik, David, and Bridae held back, watching the carnage. Above the roar of wind and the screams, they heard a cold laughter.

"Killing his own men!" David growled out, gritting his teeth. There was true, fiery hate in his eyes. "That man cannot be allowed to live!"

"Wait," Sheik ordered as he drew out the Terra Stone. It resonated with his heart beat and he could see the thin strains of magic that connected it with Areo and Akasha. The Terra Stone he pressed into Bridae's hands. "Use it, protect us as much as you can. Protect yourself first."

Bridae nodded grimly for she understood what he'd not said: Protect Tallic first. They had all lived enough years to die in relative peace. She had far too many to go.

The ground rumbled as Bridae harnessed Terra's power. Earthen spikes jutted up through the hard floor, cracking it easily under the force of power. More screams rose as the tornado coursed through the running men. Sheik and David shot off to both sides, rounding towards the platform. There was a pull at the ethereal river and sudden fire rose around David as he let out a war cry and cleaved the men in his way. Sheik worked the same and soon neared the platform when the tornado suddenly changed course. He watched with horror as it ran right for his new companion. David whipped his head around but couldn't even cry out before the winds jerked him off the ground. No time, Sheik had to move! He dispatched the last man and raced up the platform.

"NO! No, it's not time yet! I haven't mastered it yet!" the leader snarled as he turned on Sheik. Dimly, he realized the tornado had suddenly abated, but wind shot at him instead. He felt his ribs crack under the sudden bash against his chest that sent him flying. The Akasha stone pulsed in his pocket as he flew through the air and he grabbed it just before he hit the ground. Power pulsed through him, painful and yet painless, too powerful to imagine handling for long. The pain through his chest lightened and then disappeared quickly as he got up. Sheik lifted his head and then stared as a blade ripped through the leader's chest. David stood behind him, his gaze serious and dark as blood dripped down his face. The leader jerked, uttering a last, gasped breath as David ripped the sword from him and the staff as well. Falling to his knees, the leader stared ahead blearily before David removed his head from his shoulders in a cold execution.

The remaining men scattered as Bridae moved towards the platform. Sheik rose to his feet, fighting to bite down the nausea of such a clean, needless kill. Once they had the stone, that man hadn't needed to die. He was powerless without it and his own people would have taken care of him. Slipping the Akasha stone back into his pocket, Sheik stepped up onto the platform and held out his hand.

"The Stone."

David looked at him, fire still in his eyes. In that moment, he looked like a completely different person. He said nothing, holding the Areo stone tightly in one bloodied hand as if it had some greater meaning none of them could grasp. Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a breath before he handed over the Stone. Sheik slipped it into his pocket with the other. Bridae handed him the Terra stone as well.

"We should get somewhere and rest. The child will be out for another day. Her body is fully drained from channeling the Stone's power," she murmured and there was a tension in her voice. Sheik nodded and Bridae cleaned blood from his sword before he sheathed it. They left the compound in silence, fighting a few stragglers who still had the will to fight, and then found their way back to the Inn. Bridae cleaned Tallic and laid her down on one of the beds as the men took care of themselves. Sheik channeled the Akasha stone and healed David's wounds, for which he received a quiet thank you, but little more. David seemed distracted, caught in his own thoughts, so Sheik left him to them. He settled into his own bed and took out the three Stones, watching as they resonated and pulsed. One more and then they would return to Boh and restore the Temples. And maybe then he could go home and be with his beloved, but he doubted it. Boh would not prosper just for her Temples. There was real work waiting, work he had no idea how to accomplish.

Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against the cold-hot surface of the Akasha stone and suddenly, everything went black. He sucked in a sudden breath, eyes wide as pressure suddenly enveloped him on all sides. He felt as if his chest might implode at any moment. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, helpless..

"There is work to be done; Balance."

Dimly, he remembered the tripled sound of the Goddesses speaking but could do little than listen.

"When the Snake turns the Lion's hand. When the Blue Prince has lost his way. When the Dark Shadows are unleashed. When the Triforce chooses new masters. When Power overwhelms Wisdom and the Warrior finds Courage to fight. There is work to be done or the world will fall into Darkness."

He couldn't breathe. It burned in his chest as surely as their words burned into his mind. He wasn't finished, then. There was still need of him as the Balance and it chilled him to hear it. Ganondorf was gone, but it seemed Power might corrupt another poor soul anyway. He felt his mind starting to fade and their voices were fainter.

"When the Queen fails. When the Warrior disappears. When the King falls into Darkness. When the Mighty Empire is overthrown. You will be needed and you will be sacrificed for the Light."

The last words faded into nothing and suddenly, he was jolted into firelight as Bridae shook him hard.

"Sheik, breathe!"

He blinked, staring at her, and sucked in a sudden breath that rattled and hurt. He coughed and shook as Bridae held him to her chest. The voices still rumbled through him, powerful and otherworldly, as she held him. He could not speak of it, for when he tried to explain the words stuck in his throat. The Goddesses had given the knowledge and warning to him and him alone. It would be his duty to hold it and use it well. It chilled him to the bone. Had he truly just heard his own end..? How long did he have? Unbidden, images of his far off lover filled his mind and he shuddered with anguish. How long did he have to savor Link's touch? His love? How long...?

Sheik laid down to rest at Bridae's insistence but his sleep was restless and uneasy. She sat between both his and Tallic's bedsides, watching them as the hours passed. Eventually, she found herself nodding off but jerked awake, when the door opened.

David slipped through, but not unnoticed, for the glow of power from the Stones followed him. Frowning darkly, Bridae rose and followed him. He secreted along the streets of Orn in the darkness, careful to keep out of the moon's light. There was hurry in his steps, a great desperate hurry. Bridae knew not why, but he could not be let free with the Stones in his possession. She followed him until he left the city behind, then gripped her staff and commanded the sand to rise in a sudden wall around them. David stopped and his shoulders slumped as he turned his head and looked at her. There was a determination and sadness in them that threatened to overwhelm her, but she had a duty to her traveling mates.

"You can't stop me. Not with three Stones in my hands," David warned but Bridae knew he didn't wish her harm. She sighed softly, holding her staff as she gazed at the young man.

"When I first saw you," she started, "I wondered what a Bjorn was doing so far from home, but I thought perhaps I would give the refugee in front of me a chance."

He stiffened, lips pursed tight in the knowledge that she knew what he was. No one else had even guessed. Her dark eyes bore into him, steady and determined.

"Do you tell me now that trust was misplaced?"

"You don't understand. There isn't any more time and all other methods have failed!" David murmured quickly, hands tightening over the cloth bundle he'd wrapped the Stones in. "This is her only chance. I won't lose her!"

"A woman?" Bridae smiled faintly. "Yes, you would be the kind to face dangers and betray for the sake of a woman... But this one you hold so dearly is she really worth more than an entire species on the brink of extinction? Would she truly wish to be saved at such a high price?"

David swallowed and Bridae hated having caused the pain that flashed through his yellow eyes, but she knew if she couldn't convince him, she might have to take this dedicated man's life. He was precious in a way she didn't know but could feel deep in her bones.

"She...I...She cannot be allowed to die," David muttered, lost. His gaze slowly dropped to the bundle that felt so warm in his hands.

"Is it that she has a great purpose to fulfill, " Bridae asked gently, "or is it that you cannot bear to let her go?"

He closed his eyes as his brows knit with pain and indecision. Bridae slowly strode near him until she could rest a scaled hand upon his arm.

"You are an honorable man," she gently murmured and his eyes opened to meet her own once more. "I can feel it strongly, the honor that has bound you so. The sense of duty, of love. But you know this is not right. It isn't just. You can't sentence a whole group of people to die. And make no mistake of it, the Sheikah are dying. Their people are hungry and ill. There is a killing poverty rivaled only by the deadly storms that the Temples no longer protect them from. Perhaps a generation ago, they survived the odds, but there was not prospering and now there is no more time for them. No time to find another solution, another saving grace. They are too proud to leave their home, too proud to go to the Hylians of the East, who could not help them even if they weren't."

He sucked in a quick, harsh breath and turned his head away. His arm trembled faintly under her fingers, but she waited, trusted. And finally, her trust was rewarded as he thrust the bundle into her arms.

"Take it," he whispered with a ragged edge to his faint voice. "Take it before I betray you, but know this. There will come a day when you will return this kindness. You will forfeit something precious as I do this day. My mother's life is on your soul."

"I understand." Bridae took the bundle and felt pain when he immediately turned from him. So much hardship and grief and the winds told her there would be more for this man and the rest of their world. David disappeared into the night and Bridae returned to watch her charges.

Morning rose, as did Sheik. He noted David's absence, but other than saying he was gone, Bridae revealed nothing more. Instead, the two of them set to studying the scrolls for an answer as to why a Stone had hidden itself in the body of a young girl. There was no precedent, but then, there was less information about that Stone than all four of the rest. An absolute mystery; Akasha, the Stone of Souls.

Tallic awoke after four days of peaceful rest. She was tired and burned through in a way that even the Stones could not fully heal. The magics that had been within her were weak and almost sickly. Sheik couldn't help wondering if this was the child's real power, unaugmented by Akasha's presence within her, but the thought disturbed him. Of course it wasn't. Tallic was strong, stronger than most children he'd ever felt. She would heal and return to that strength.

Orn was left behind once Tallic was well enough for travel and they had restocked their supplies. They headed South once more and towards the West. There was rumored to be a cursed lake along the mountains where travelers disappeared and were never seen again, but nowhere else was there enough water for the last Stone to appear. Aqua would be with its like, just as the others had been.

The journey was slower. They rested long and often. As time passed, Sheik felt the weight of numbered days upon him. He would honor the Goddesses, even if he knew one day his life would be forfeit. It could be years, or mere hours. He was powerless to know, except to watch for signs he didn't fully understand. How could he hope to comprehend the words of Goddesses that saw fit to use him to their unknowable devices?

Though Bridae and Tallic noticed his bleakness, they only thought the jarring experience of death had made him so. Sheik remembered little of it, truly. He remembered being struck and then darkness where gentle hands caressed his hair and soft lips kissed his cheek as melodic voices soothed his heart. And then he'd been alive again and back to fighting once more. He didn't regret the lost serenity of the darkness, not when there was so much he had to do, so much he loved to keep near. However, even this could not bring him solace, now. Had he only been saved so that he could die for them? His mind recoiled from that notion, but its vile seeds could not be purged.

Gradually, sands gave way to hard, dry lands without growth and even less life. This quickly turned into thick marsh that stank with a putrid potency. They waded through the sickeningly dead and rotting landscape, fighting the few frightful creatures that managed to survive there. As they traveled, Sheik felt out for a pulsing power he'd become very familiar with, that which resonated with the Stones he kept close to him. It was weak but not so far, strangely muted. He wasn't surprised, for the marshes seemed to dim all things. Still, they soldiered through with determination they fought to keep in the chill, stinking landscape.

Suddenly, there was a break in the close growing trees. Tallic saw sunlight before them and raced for it, but Bridae caught her by the waist and held her back. They had seen enough dangers that caution begged they be careful even of light. Who knew what might linger where, when the dim wetness had already thrown such beasts at them? Leaving the two women behind him, Sheik snuck silently through the twisted roots and tree trunks, then peered past into the light...

Beyond the wall of trees was a vast lake of water that shone through all shades of green and blue, so full as it was of vegetation and life. He felt his heart lighten. It was almost beautiful and certainly a welcomed sight after days of ripping through the horror of the marsh. Healthy green plants popped up all the way to the water's edge and water lily leaves floated undisturbed. Sheik slowly stepped out into the light and shivered at the warmth on his skin. There were no beasts that he could see, but he kept his ear to the wind.

Sheik was about to wave the other two forward when he heard a sudden song. It sounded like nothing he'd heard before, a melodic voice that had no gender, but the purest sound he'd ever heard. Perhaps even more pure and beautiful than that of the Goddesses themselves. He felt immediately drawn and stumbled dumbly towards the water's edge, only to stop when a form rose from the murky waters. Tanned skin glistened as water ran down the muscular form, blond hair sticking to neck and back looking so soft and perfect. Sheik's voice caught in his throat as the figure turned and familiar blue eyes shone from a smiling face. A familiar hand lifted and beckoned him near. Sheik could barely believe his eyes and his voice was suddenly with him as he whispered a single name.

"Link."


	10. Aqua

"Link."

The blond man smiled wider. His eyes twinkled with happiness. Sheik swallowed thickly, eyes darting to the hand Link held towards him, beckoning him to come. He couldn't not come to Link's call. Sheik stumbled through the shallows, keeping his eyes unblinkingly on Link as if the man might disappear if he didn't. He grabbed Link's hand and threw himself into his embrace with a soft, upset noise. Link wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothingly along his back.

"Oh, Goddesses, Link," Sheik murmured. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much. What are you doing here? No, it doesn't matter, just stay with me.."

He knew he was babbling but the sheer relief of feeling Link's warmth against him once more. He heard the faintest chuckle and then Link slid his strong fingers into Sheik's hair, easing his head back. Sheik shivered at the lips that pressed to his own, moaning at the familiar taste. He thought he felt water inching up his body, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as Link was by his side. He felt Link smile against his lips, felt those familiar hands curling tighter around him, and Sheik relaxed utterly, submitting himself to the other man.

It was infuriating to be left behind all the time. Tallic kicked a rotting tree trunk moodily and began to pace as Bridae sat on a steadier log with her staff resting in her lap.

"Ugh, I'm not a baby!" Tallic snarled out, kicking again. Bits of putrid log and a few insects went flying from the force of her boot. "He can't keep leaving me!"

"Tallic," Bridae admonished gently, setting her dark eyes on the girl. "You know he's protecting you."

"I don't need protecting." Tallic scowled, folding her arms over her chest. "What good is training if he won't let me use it? And he's the one that got skewered back in Orn."

Bridae sighed a little. Children.

Then she paused and tilted her head, eyes narrowing as she sensed something. Tallic continued to grumble and kick the tree but Briade ignored it. Something was prickling at the edge of her senses and there was the same decay and putridness to it as with the whole swamp. Bridae grabbed her staff and got up, trying to pinpoint the strange magic.

"Tallic," she said sharply once she had, silencing the girl's tirade. "Something's wrong."

Tallic frowned and one hand went to her sword. There would be time to be angry later. Without another word, Bridae shot off into the trees and Tallic ran after her. There were confusing spots of magic everywhere but Bridae navigated through as best she could. When she came to the edge of the lake clearing, her eyes widened.

"Sheik!" she cried out, watching as the blond man disappeared under the surface of murky, scum filled water, hands of slimy gray wrapped around his body.

"No!" Tallic snarled. She threw off her cloak and unbuckled her boots and belt without even thinking. She was not losing him!

"Stop," Bridae said, grabbing Tallic's shoulder. "You can't rush in-"

"He'll drown!" Tallic snarled back, jerking from the older woman's hold. "I'm not losing him to some lake monster!"

Bridae looked back over the strangely calm water and pursed her lips. Lake monster, lake monster, why was that familiar to her? Old stories the other Kasuto villagers had told her. Dangers…

"Oh Goddesss," Bridae murmured, eyes going even wider. "This is Lake Morpha…"

Tallic gave her a sharp look. She'd heard stories. Traders gone after going too far west, lost in the arms of beautiful creatures that turned out to be monsters of the deep. That made up her mind. She dropped her belt and sword, then toed out of her boots. The stone would be too heavy, useless.

"Tallic, can you swim?" Bridae murmured, mournfully.

"Some."

"Child…He may not be…"

"No. They drown them first, then eat them," Tallic grumbled. "He has to drown first."

The mage swallowed and looked back at the water. She hesitated only a moment more before drawing out the Areo stone from her pack and pressing it into Tallic's hand.

"I don't know how much good this will do. I will help you as much as I can from the land."

The child nodded, her face grim, then stuffed the stone into one tunic pouch. With that, she waded into the murky water with only her knife and the stone, trying not to let the stench of the water get to her. She only hoped Sheik was still in one piece when she got there.

The water held a sickly warmth when Tallic plunged down into it. She didn't swim well, Desert raised as she was, but she could still remember traveling with her parents to an oasis or two and her father's gentle instructions. She let that fill her as she pushed herself through the water. It was hard to see, bits of algae and things she couldn't identify floating about to distract her eyes, but she didn't let that stop her. Sheik. She had to find Sheik…

Movement on one side. Tallic grabbed out her knife and twisted in the water, trying to follow the dark shape. It was gone seconds later. Tallic tried to calm her suddenly racing heart. She returned to the surface, took a breath, and then dunked down again.

More shapes moved about in the dark water. They didn't look right, too long and strangely bulbous. The lake monsters were curious, taking the weight and measure of her. She tried not to let it scare her.

Finally, she caught sight of something lighter in the water. Tallic swam for it and reached out. Her fingers curled in long, blond hair. Before she could congratulate herself, something swiped at her near Sheik's head with long, spindly fingers. Tallic jerked back as best she could and brought up the knife. Hardened iron cut cleanly through one finger and a sudden roar of pain that echoed through the water nearly deafened her. Sheik's motionless form shoved against her and Tallic latched on, trying to ignore the darker color permiating the water near by or the second echoing scream.

Hooking one hand under Sheik's shoulders, she tried to get to the surface but something grabbed her leg. Tallic forgot a moment that she was underwater and screamed, only to get a mouthful of the disgusting water. She kicked at the strong grasp around her ankle, but it wouldn't dislodge. Tallic panicked and grabbed the stone. Immediately, power surged through her, hot and painful. It ripped through the water around her in strong jets of air. Tallic heard another scream but she couldn't tell what was going on. Instead, she grabbed Sheik and swam, gripping the stone tightly.

Tallic broke the surface and gulped down much needed air. Bridae yelled something from the shore but before Tallic could respond, she felt the fingers curling higher on her leg and was dragged under.

Sheik was jerked from her grip. Tallic tried to reach after him but the monster was pulling her under faster. Another hand grasped her waist. Tallic slashed at it wildly with her knife as the stone pulsed in her hand. More jets of air shot through the water but the monster stubbornly held on even as inky blood soaked into the water. Tallic's lungs burned.

And then, suddenly, she was hurtling up. Tallic shot out of the water, propelled by a massive burst of air and magic. She felt herself arc and opened her eyes, immediately wishing she hand't. The lake monster still had hold of her. Blood oozed from it's grayed, slimy skin and it's horrifying mouth full of sharp teeth screamed at her, bits of another meal stuck between. It was long and shaped almost like her on top, but bony and skinny with long, thin arms and gigantic hands. A mound of distended flesh clung to its belly and the rest of it's body was long and thin like a fish with dark fins and spines down the back. Flexible spines stuck out from its head like hair. Tallic screamed and it shot up a notch when the monster bit into her hip, ripping through flesh easily.

They hit the ground as one. Tallic whined out a pained gasp but she felt dazed. She absently heard the thing screaming out with rage and pain, felt the tickling of magic on her skin, but her vision fuzzed over. And then it went dark.

She knew it was far later when she woke. Tallic opened her eyes and shivered, curling tighter in the blanket she found laying over her. She was moving, a slow canter she recognized. Evalus…? But she was laying oddly and there was a warm body against hers…

When she'd awakened enough to have any sense, she realized she was in someone's lap with their arm around her to keep her still and in the blanket, his other hand grasping the reins.

"Don't move," Sheik murmured before she could say anything. Tallic bristled at the order but the moment she tried to move, pain left her gasping and still again. "I told you."

"Hush," Tallic shot back. She shifted carefully, just enough to get a look around and realize they'd left the marsh and were back in the sands. "Where..?"

"Back to Boh," Sheik replied. He sounded tired and worn and when she got a look at his face, he looked even worse. There were bruises on his throat and face from long, thin fingers grasping too tightly.

"What about the stone..?"

Sheik paused and glanced at her. He dug into his pack and then drew out a dark blue stone that didn't quite seem solid.

"The monster that attacked us. It was in her belly."

Tallic made a face. She could just see Sheik cutting it open and having to loot around for their prize. Gross.

"So, we got all of them now."

Sheik nodded. Ahead of them by a good ten yards or so was Bridae, scouting things. Sheik led Evalus slowly to keep from jolting the girl in his arms. Tallic was quiet a while. She felt sleeping and sluggish, but somehow more proud of herself than ever before. She'd saved him. All on her own, she'd saved Sheik because she was brave and stubborn. Tallic fell asleep to that thought.

Sheik glanced down at her when he realized she'd been still a long while. He traced over Tallic's young, pale face and felt a sudden pang of guilt. If only he hadn't fallen for the lake monster's siren song… He'd put Tallic in danger with his stupidity. That took what little enjoyment he might have gained from gathering all four stones.

The journey back to Boh seemed to take longer than any other. They traveled in the night, slept in the day, and moved at a less fevered pace. Tallic healed well with treatments with the Akasha stone. They did it slowly to keep from knocking any of them out. With four powerful magical artifacts in their packs, they weren't going to make the mistake of leaving themselves open to attack and robbery.

Somehow, they managed to get to Boh unmolested. Sheik felt a sudden relief swell through him at the sight of the village. Even if it was old and run down, he'd still come to think of it as a second home. Tallic brightened immediately. She walked beside his horse with pride, hand on the pommel of her sword so that no one would miss it. Bridae held more reserve, but she dealt easily enough with the stares of red Sheikah eyes wondering why something so strange was parading through their town.

They were met in the center of down by none other than Ar'chern. The old warrior lifted one thick brow at Bridae but he accepted her easily enough.

"Well, look who's back," he muttered. "Still in one piece?"

"Mostly," Sheik replied as he dismounted. He handed the reins to Tallic, who was too happy to be home to sniff at him. Sheik moved over to stand before Ar'chern. "We have the Stones."

The old man's brows both lifted. "Truly?"

"Yes. And I'd like to be the one to put them back in their rightful places."

"I suppose we can work that out." Ar'chern folded his arms over his chest. "But maybe tomorrow, after a good rest."

Sheik agreed and pulled out the satchel he'd put the four stones in. Ar'chern took it solemnly and promised to watch over them with his life. Then Sheik led his companions off back towards Ze'rin's shop. He stabled Evalus on the way and thought about dropping Tallic off at the orphanage, but that didn't seem quite right. Tallic wasn't really an orphan anymore. She was his apprentice and in some ways, he thought of her as something a little more like a daughter now.

Ze'rin jerked him into a crunch of a hug when Sheik arrived. He laughed at the old man's exuberance and then let Ze'rin treat the four of them to a meal. Ze'rin demanded stories and they indulged him easily. Tallic spoke for the most part, retelling glorious battles with gory and somewhat exaggerated detail. Sheik didn't hold it against her and Bridae looked amused.

The next morning, Sheik and Tallic headed to meet with Ar'chern about returning the stones. Bridae stayed with Ze'rin, mentioning something about too much fun in one lifetime.

Ar'chern was speaking with the old Archmage Dae'rin'tul when Sheik and Tallic arrived. Both men waved the two younger in and they took their places at the table.

"Good, you're not too late. Lazy, sleeping the morning away," Ar'chern murmured, but there was a teasing lilt to take away the sting.

"It's good to see you alive and well," Dae'rin'tul said after without hiding the soft smile on his face. He set his head on his folded hands. "I'm told you wish to replace the stones to their places?"

"Yes, sir," Sheik remarked.

"Who else would?" Tallic sat back in her chair, arms folded over her chest proudly. "This is our quest."

Sheik almost told her off but then he spotted the amusement in Ar'chern's eyes and the smile on Dae'rin'tul's face. He relaxed a little.

"We'll gather a few men to accompany you out to the temples," the Archmage murmured with mirth in his voice. "But I think the two of you can likely take things inside yourselves."

"What about the other one?" Ar'chern lifted a brow as he remembered. "The lizard?"

"I think she means to rest," Sheik responded, shrugging one shoulder. "It's been a difficult journey. Bridae will be staying with us."

Dae'rin'tul rubbed his hands together. "I should like to meet her when this is over. She sounds fascinating."

Sheik wasn't really sure how to take that, but he nodded anyway. Ar'chern left then, rounding up the small guard contingent he'd decided on, then led the group of warriors out of the village. People watched as they went, curious over the parade but also somewhat weary. Sheik frowned.

"We were hit by raiders three times since you've been gone," Ar'chern explained with a frown. "Lost a few people. But that just makes it more important that the Stones get put back into place."

The blond man nodded grimly. Yes, it did.

They reached the first shrine near nightfall. Tallic was cranky over the walk but she livened up once they broke to make a meal and rest. The night seemed so very still after the journey they'd taken. Sheik sat up, staring out into the dark sands. He could see mirages moving about, illusions waiting to stir him up inside, but Sheik didn't have the will to be stirred. He closed his eyes and rested.

Morning brought Sheik and Tallic to the entrance of the Aqua Shrine with the Aqua stone safely in Sheik's pack. They entered it cautiously and fought off the swarm of keese. When the flying beasts littered the ground, they searched through the wide entry room for any other nasty surprises. Sheik frowned a bit. The room was so very much like that in the Fira Shrine. Perhaps it would react much the same, moving rooms about and trying to kill them.

And, as it turned out, Sheik was right. Aqua lured them deeper into the temple, throwing more keese, a few shell blades and stingers when they had to swim through flooded corridors, even blade traps here and there. The puzzles were similar and Tallic grumbled over each one, wondering why anyone would go to so much trouble.

They found themselves eventually in a corridor that split three ways. Sheik frowned, glancing down each one. Finally, he decided to go right down the middle, even as his skin itched with warning and remembrance. Tallic was just as tense, holding her sword at the ready. Gunk and blood from kills smeared her clothing, even a bit on her face. She looked like she was born to fight and Sheik couldn't help being somewhat glad he'd decided to take her on the journey after all.

The hall stopped dead with a huge, familiar door. Sheik pursed his lips and brushed dust from the engraving. He didn't feel better when he made out the word Biri. The little electric jellyfish weren't too much trouble, but still, it worried him. Frowning darkly, Sheik searched out the unlocking mechanism. The door gave a loud crack and then a groan before it started to open.

Tallic stepped back, holding her sword. She thought absently that someday she should learn how to use a bow. Especially when she spotted a group of blue tektites inside.

The room was wide and long but the ceiling was a bare few feet above the water level. Water filled what might have been a gigantic room. The tektites shivered and skittered about on the surface. Sheik stepped slowly forward, looking down over the short drop off into the water. It was huge. He could see to the bottom far below, making out the intricate tile work. But something seemed off. Long, snake like strands of dark blue lazily curled through the water, moving with the faint current but otherwise still. He frowned, not trusting it.

"On guard," he murmured quietly, then turned his eyes to the tektites. Summoning up power, Sheik shot off a spell and skewered one tektite with a shaft of life. The spider like creature screamed out with pain and gave a last wiggle before going still and sinking down into the water. The others jerked with attention and then jumped towards them. Sheik stepped back, drew his sword again, and the two attacked. The tektites weren't much. They killed them off easily enough, but Sheik still watched the last body sink. He frowned as it passed down and then was suddenly seized. The blue strands curled around it and drew it back into a darkened cave on one side.

"Damn it," Sheik muttered. "There's something down there. It think it's a giant biri or bari… Something like it."

Tallic frowned, not knowing the terms, but she still held her sword. Sheik thought about how to do this.

"Did you listen in those magic lessons?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah-"

"Know any attack spells?"

Tallic blinked a little. "Um. Yeah, a little air magic. Bridae said something about elemental correspondences I didn't understand-"

"Doesn't matter right now." Sheik looked back down into the water. "I need you to try and sling spells through the water. It will be harder than just doing it normally, but you should manage. Cover me. I'm going to try and get to the platform without getting killed."

"What?"

Sheik didn't wait. He sheathed his sword and drew out a smaller knife before dropping smoothly into the water. He could see the blue strands, now surely tentacles of some kind, and avoided them as best he could. They weren't very thick, maybe the width of his arm, but they curled around in on themselves everywhere and were constantly moving. Sheik swam between them, heading for the far side of the chamber. Below, he could see the platform and the rest for the Aqua Stone, but it looked so big in comparison, as big as the Fira Stone had been.

Contemplating that, he didn't see one tentacle until he'd almost hit it. Sheik banked hard to one side but over shot it. Something brushed his arm and then pure agony surged through him. He screamed as his body lurched hard, then gripped the Areo stone even as he sensed jets of air shooting through the water. The water surged, swirling about as tentacles tried to close in on him but the force of the water kept them at bay. He thought he heard screeching some where off but that didn't concern him as much as getting to that platform.

Sheik swam hard but the water moved with him, pushing him faster than he could have gotten alone. He reached out, fingers straining, and grabbed hold of the edge of the platform. Below, he could see the ethereal river pulsing about. Maybe that would be enough to defeat the monster… He shoved the Aqua stone into it's holder and was nearly blown off when the water around the platform suddenly shot back, leaving a pocket of air behind. With nothing to hold him up anymore, Sheik dropped right into the river.

It hurt, pain surging through him just as hot as the pleasure building in his body. He felt humbled and yet godlike. Goddesses, could a man truly survive feeling this twice? Sheik looked up to the stone and saw it was enlarging, growing to fit the holder. It glowed with blue light, casting it over the tiled floor and the wall of water only feet away.

Sheik stared through the water. He heard Tallic call something from above but she seemed so insignificant. Within the water wall, he could see tentacles flailing about and something glowing in the darkness of the cave. Sheik smile. This power was more than enough to get rid of one insignificant little worm.

Without hesitating, he drew up the magics into himself, far more than he'd felt before. He condensed it, gave it purpose and claws, and then with a few mere words, he let it explode form his fingertips into the water. Jets of claws and teeth raced between thrashing tentacles, ripping them apart with ethereal jaws. The thing in the cave screamed and started to come out, but the magic got to it. Sheik barely saw any of the jellyfish like creature before he tore it to shreds. The sudden rush he got from killing it was overpowering. He laughed, a dark pleasure riling through him.

"Sheik!" Tallic yelled from above. He finally looked up at her, still grinning even as he saw the horror on her face. She hesitated, staring, and then the water rushed back over the whole room. Sheik was swept from the river and thrown into the swirling, part ridden water. He was shocked back to his senses and swam hard, breaching the surface none too soon. Tallic was there to pull him out once he got to her and he laid panting for a while.

"One down," the girl said quietly, staring down into the carnage. She looked rather sick. When Sheik glanced in, he did as well.


End file.
